amor del terrror 2
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: ha pasado un año de esa particular noche de halloween, donde la noche fue mas realista que nunca, disfraces, dulces, y travesura, otra vez se  marca la fecha de sustos, claro que las cosas ya no son como antes entre ciertos lobos...si quieren saber entren
1. Chapter 1

**Amor del terror 2**

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola , tanto tiempo , bueno aquí esta lo prometido para noche de brujas, esta es la continuación de amor del terror, si quieren pueden leerla para entender la situación.**

**Tratare de poner un poco de cada pareja aun que se trate de un fic de los verdes, traje unos oc mios de otro fic, "nunca digas nunca" para hacer mas numero.**

**Esto es hecho con colaboración de hell, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.**

**Noche caotica y misteriosa**

**en casa de miyako**

**(nota: kaoru y butch se encontraban medio a escondidas entre peleas... pero no tan seguido por que el chico desaparecía...)**

-se quieren apurar-dice kaoru con su traje de mujer loba mirando un partido de tenis...

mientras sus amigas seguían arreglándose el disfraz-tontas orejas ya me pican-dice mientras se rasca la cabeza mirando el partido...cuando recuerda el Halloween de aquella vez...sonrojándose levemente y para su suerte la rubia y momoko estaban ocupadas...

-"¿idiota, por que carajo lo recordé...que se cree? ¬¬ desaparece por 3 meses y luego querrá que haga como si nada. es mas que me importa...es un baka egocéntrico cabeza de rábano"-dice en su mente bufando

-Ya Kaoru, no es para tanto... sólo fueron unos minutos- salió Momoko, vestida con su traje de vampiresa. Miyako salió también, mientras sonreía a sus amigas. Como siempre...

-Te pasa algo Kaoru? Estás roja...- dice inocentemente Miyako, mirándola detenidamente.

-nada, solo que me da rabia que ese idiota halla llegado a semifinales y saque de esa forma-dice señalando la tele apagándola-un novato lo puede hacer mejor-dice bufando

-Mmm... sí, claro. Lo que tú digas...- dice Momoko sospechando. Mientras un olor se hace presente para su nariz, no era ninguna loba, pero podía detectar un dulce a varios metros de distancia.-Bueno que estamos esperando, ¡Vámonos!- grita Momoko emocionada y jala a Kaoru y a Miyako de la mano.

-ya empezamos-suspira kaoru siendo arrastrada...su traje cambio de esa vez, tenia una musculosa que mostraba parte del abdomen, cinturón de piel a la cadera, pantalón ajustado que destacaba sus piernas, botas con pieles y guantes con garras..Además de la cola/ orejas...

y un curioso collar con un colmillo de lobo...que cierto idiota le dio esa noche...chaleco de piel falsa...

Al igual que el otro Halloween muchos chicos caminaban por las calles emocionados, ya que el profesor se había ofrecido para diseñar una casa del terror para que todo nueva Tokio (saltadilla) lo disfrutara. Momias, vampiros, ¿hadas?, ¿princesas?, (más bien niñas bobas) caminaban por las calles

-esta mas poblado que el año pasado-dice miyako alegre- espero que no halla otro fantasma de polvo negro-dice la "novia de Frankenstein"

-se...es verdad, por eso y si pasa...traje algo para tener a mano-dice kaoru sonriendo perversa cargando un hacha vikinga..que muchos dudaban que fuera falsa ¬¬ además de querer degollar a cierto idiota..si se atrevía a parecer

-lo que me recuerda...momoko, no te ivas a disfrazar de bruja?-dice kaoru a la pelirroja que se sonroja...

-Amm... de hecho lo pensé pero... no sé... jeje, oh miren una casa a la que no hemos pasado...! vamos!- dice Momoko corriendo a la puerta dejando a Kaoru confundida

-¬¬ mm...algo oculta...-dice kaoru a miyako...

-Ya déjala Kaoru, sabes que es su temporada favorita como para que la andes molestando con que le gusta Masa...quiero decir, vamos a pedir dulces...- dice Miyako riendo nerviosa, mientras camina hacia donde estaba Momoko esperándolas

-¬¬ mm..aqui hay gato encerrado...pero ya lo encontrare-dice kaoru sonriendo perversa mientras camina...

en tanto en una casa abandonada, dígase refugio de los rrbz

-Oye... idiota! Apúrate!- grita Brick ya vestido de Drácula... tocando fuertemente la puerta del cuarto de Butch.

-Ya voy, deja de joder quieres?- responde Butch lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oigan ambos

-¬¬ se van a acabar las casas...-dice boomer de Frankenstein mirando la tele..obviamente robada...

-y por cierto cuando vamos a tener que estar con eso de desaparecer, es molesto...-se queja el rubio

-Ya dejen de lloriquear, ya voy...- dice Butch abriendo la puerta de golpe... sus hermanos se sorprendieron al ver que este iba con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro y una playera verde abajo... que acaso no se pensaba vestir?

-Qué?- pregunta Butch fastidiado.

-¬¬ no te ivas a disfrazar de lobo? estuviste diciendo eso toda la semana-dice boomer curioso

-No, lo pensé bien y... aparte se me perdieron las orejas y la cola...- dice Butch, mientras mira a sus hermanos desinteresadamente. No se podía poner el mismo disfraz, sólo por esta vez no se lo pondría; le traían muchos recuerdos.

-como sea...vámonos-dice brick harto saliendo para la puerta...

-mm...y que se supone que eres...cazador de monstruo o algo asi-dice boomer pensativo...

-No, simplemente soy yo. Idiota...- dice Butch suspirando fastidiado por la ignorancia de su pequeño hermanito. Aunque en su chaqueta llevaba oculta las orejas y la cola, pero no quería ponérselas. Se sentía... incomodo.

-¬¬ solo decía-dice boomer mientras sale...

Butch los sigue mirando la luna llena...recordando la noche en la cueva..con su "enemiga"...cada roce entre sus cuerpos, la suave piel, el instinto animal...dominando...y sus ejem generoso busto sobre su pecho...

-Genial! Soy un idiota, jamás debí dejar que eso pasara...- piensa Butch, mientras un sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas

-¬¬ estas bien? tienes cara de tomate...y solo tienes cara de estupido-dice brick alzando una ceja mientras guarda unos caramelos que le robo a un chico

-Cierra-la-boca... y además el reflejo del traje de este mocoso...- dice Butch arrojando al suelo a uno que iba vestido de tomate? Dios, ya no saben ni que trajes inventar...

-claro-dice Brick no convencido mientras sigue con su recolección

-Oigan, oyeron los rumores... el profesor Utonio creo una casa del terror completamente gratis!, dice que sí no te asustas te devuelven el dinero...- comenta un chico con un cuchillo clavado en la cabeza (falso)...

-No que es gratis ¬¬?- comenta otro vestido de zombie

-Ah! cierto ^^u, da igual vamos a ir...? Dicen que ellos no se hacen responsables si te da un infarto...- dice el chico encuclillado

-vamos, además escuche que miyako-sama y sus amigas irán...-dice unos vestido de calavera

-le prometí a mi primo que le conseguiría una foto de ellas...en especial de matsubara...escuche que su disfraz esta para morirse-dice perverso

Cuando de repente es alzado por un brazo desconocido, bueno, no tanto. Y unos ojos verdes penetrantes lo observan fijamente... -Cierra la boca, otro comentario como ese y no vivirás para contarlo... entendiste...- dice Butch, mientras sus hermanos lo observan raro y el chico tiembla asustado

-si...-dice el chico temblando...pálido llegando a un azul...

-¿Butch?-dice boomer confundido

-Bien, ahora dame tus dulces y dime en donde se ubica esa casa...?- dice Butch arrojándolo al suelo, mientras el chico le vacía su bolsita de dulces rápidamente, temiendo por su vida

-5 calles al fondo, 3 a la derecha-dice temblando

-no me mates..¡ no sabia que era tu NOVIA...-dice azul...el chico calavera

-Bien, ahora largo y dile a tu primo que la próxima vez que quiera una foto de una chica. Que se la tome el mismo apuesto que luce más femenino que todas, ah! y no es mi novia, es... una conocida...- dice Butch metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta y apretando las orejas de lobo... mientras gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar a la ubicación dada, seguido por sus hermanos

-hermano...estas bien?-dice boomer confundido siguiéndolo...mientras el chico calavera salio corriendo por su vida

Butch suspira, y se detiene. Demonios! No se había podido controlar hace unos momentos...-Sí, yo... estoy bien- dice Butch volteando a ver a Boomer, arqueando una ceja-Le pregunté la dirección de la casa, para ir a causar disturbios... o qué? No quieren causar problemas a esas súper bobas?- pregunta Butch sonriendo maliciosamente, tratando de que sus hermanos no sospechen.

-¬¬ see y explícame en que parte de eso, esta que te comportes raro, si no te conociera diría que celaste a la machona-dice brick alzando una ceja

-es verdad...desde hace días estas así?-dice boomer comiendo unos caramelos

-hay algo que te ocurra y no dijiste?-dice el rubio curioso

-nunca pensé decirlo pero el idiota tiene razón...no eres el mismo de siempre-dice Brick sospechando, no sabia que pero algo paso..y era grave para tener a su torpe hermano así...mientras Butch se moría de los nervios...apretando con fuerza las orejas en sus bolsillos

Butch se maldecía a si mismo, no se controlo, el solo hecho que ese idiota mencione a su "enemiga" de esta forma del daba rabia...mas teniendo en cuenta que no podía sacarse desde hace días los recuerdos de la cueva, donde mas allá del hechizo cada roce con la piel con la chica, su tentador cuello que mordió con gusto, sus pechos, ejem enormes pechos que ah¡ esto era el colmo...si hubieran quedado en otro termino, le seria mas fácil pero le dijo que la amaba..de seguro tras haber desaparecido 3 meses , compañera "loba" lo debe querer matar...y no de amor precisamente...

-Claro que no?- dice Butch, saliendo de sus pensamientos-¿Que demonios tendría que ocultar? Además se nos esta haciendo tarde, así que se van a quedar parados como los idiotas que son... o vamos a ir a divertirnos?- pregunta Butch poniendo las manos en su cabeza, luciendo despreocupado

-de acuerdo...-dice brick aun no convencido...mientras arrastra a boomer que suspira...era distraído quizás pero algo le pasaba al bruto de su hermano...y eso hasta el se daba cuenta...por ahora lo dejarían así...aunque...ya se imaginaba q su líder no se quedaría con la duda...

boomer caminaba pensando en cierta rubia, el año pasado luego de ese tema con la calabaza loca, además de convertirse en un monstruo real...el la había abrasado...y ella le devolvió el gesto además de un beso en la mejilla antes de irse...recién noto lo que paso luego de que brick enojado le pegara...

era extraño, el un ruff, enamorado de una heroína...pero tenia que admitir al menos a sus adentro no a sus hermanos que lo matarían...que ya con 16 (miyako y momoko) y 17 (kaoru, en este fic es un poco mas grande por meses..para que se entienda la coherencia del fic anterior)...tenia un buen cuerpo además de ser mas linda..y...se pone rojo como un tomate...

si era raro pero la heroína celeste le gustaba y no estaba seguro pero podría asegurar que a sus hermanos le pasaba los mismo...últimamente desde que volvieron tras su desaparición...las molestaban pero era mas por verlas que por el crimen en particular...

-me pregunto...como estará-dice boomer en su mente comiendo unos caramelos mientras camina...atrás de sus hermanos...

-Miren, eso si es tener gente...- dice Butch algo fastidiado al ver la gran fila para entrar a la casa

cuando en eso ven a las chicas a 5 personas para entrar...y obviamente a un montón de chicos encima...

Butch bufa cuando ve el traje de kaoru...quedando rojo como un tomate...apretando con fuerzas la orejas...mientras un chico de vestido de tigre hablaba lo mas bien con ella...

-así que esta es la casa, se ve divertida...me alegra que me invitaras-dice zein..Sonriente mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de kaoru. Como primo cariñoso..Aunque cierto rrbz no tenía la misma impresión

-por supuesto...tiene que relajarte un poco...zein-dice kaoru burlona...

-lindo traje-dice zein sonriendo burlón

-see es similar al del año pasado y como ya lo tenia me lo puse-dice kaoru no muy convencida para ella, por que se lo había puesto de nuevo...era si "ese idiota" regresaba...na que pensaba..Si llegaba a aparecer le aplastaría esa cabeza de rábano. Le dolía pensar que solo había sido una aventura...dos semanas después de esa noches desapareció...iba y venia...hasta hace 3 meses..que no sabia nada..

-"Tranquilo... tranquilo... no es lo que parece"- se trataba de tranquilizar mentalmente Butch

-hay demasiada gente-dice boomer pensativo mientras mira la gente...

-es verdad-dice Brick mirando para los costados cuando hace su aparición princesa...vestida de reina...

-¬¬ OK eso si se gano el premio a lo ridículo y egocéntrico-dice el vampiro suspirando

-abran paso, la princesa del terror llego-dice mientras sirvientas la ayudan a bajarse...

-¬¬ no lo dudo con solo ver su cara te horrorizas-dice kaoru burlona a Momoko

-ni que lo digas-dice Momoko..Riendo en voz baja

-Admírenme, tontos plebeyos... su reina ha llegado- dice Princesa mientras alza las manos en forma autoritaria, mientras todos se le quedan viendo con una gotita en su cabeza

-siempre es así-dice zein alzando una ceja mientras kaoru asiente haciendo mueca de asco

-no se cansa de hacer el ridículo-dice Momoko mientras la ve...cuando la reina clava su mirada en el tigre...

-Hoolaaa... querido "gatito", que crees? has sido seleccionado como mi acompañante...- dice Princesa mientras extiende su mano esperando ser tomada por él

-¬¬ no gracias con todo respeto-dice educado como le enseñaron

-¬¬* piérdete princesa-dice kaoru seria mientras lo toma del brazo...a zein

-argh! Estupida mach...!- grita princesa pero se calla al darse cuenta del trío varonil...

-¬¬ sonamos ya nos vio-dice boomer mientras se trata de escapar...

-fastidiosa-dice Brick aburrido suspirando

Butch miraba con odio a cierto tigre y mas por que kaoru lo tomo del brazo bastante posesiva...

-"Ese maldito hijo de perr.."- piensa cuando se da cuenta que alguien lo observaba detenidamente-y tu que me ves?- dice Butch a princesa

-que eres muy guapo-dice sonriendo picara casi tirandosele encima...-mas que ese gato callejero-dice haciéndole ojitos...

-Mmm... tienes tres segundos para soltarme...- dice Butch seriamente al ver como princesa lo agarraba del brazo, sus hermanos se miraron de reojo. Sabían que significaban esos tres segundos...

-no tu serás mi novio-dice caprichosa...princesa

-esto se pondrá feo hermano-dice boomer dando un paso atrás

-ni que lo digas-dice brick haciendo lo mismo algo nervioso

Butch respinga algo frustrado por la situación... ya habían pasado los tres segundos... y, Princesa había volado hacia unos arbustos lejanos...

brick y boomer suspiran, no había caso con su hermano

-oye me como te atreves¡-dice saliendo llena de ramas y despeinada...- acaso no sabes quien soy...soy hime..-dice molesta cuando una lata termina sobre su cabeza haciéndola desmayar...

-uuppss-dice zoka burlona- gomenasai pero hacías mucho escándalo-dice apareciendo con un traje de bruja, corto mostrando sus piernas con unas botas altas hasta la rodilla, escote en V, y una capa liviana mas el sombrero y escoba con detalles violetas

-señorita-dice las sirvientas mientras se la lleva ala carroza

-Que hay Zoka?- dice Butch sonriendo levemente, cruzándose de brazos y volteándola a ver

-nada nuevo, escapando de mi tía-dice burlona...mientras se apoya en su escoba- quise divertirme un poco y barrer algunas basuras-señala a princesa

-Jajaja... pues lo has logrado, quieres entrar a la casa?- pregunta Butch señalando, mientras Zoka lo observa algo extrañada al no verlo disfrazado

-si, por que no pero no deberías tener disfraz-dice zoka alzando una ceja

-Mmm... otra. No encontré disfraz, contenta?- dice Butch mascullando un poco

-claro, y soy la reencarnación de la madre teresa de calcula-dice zoka burlona- te conozco y no es por eso-dice alzando una ceja

-Luego te explico quieres...- dice Butch haciéndole señas de que no era el momento adecuado, debido a sus hermanos.

-ok, lo que tu digas kojiro-dice mientras lo mira cómplice

-tengo una idea-dice brick mientras sonríe pícaro...- ya se como entrar sin hacer tanta cola-dice viendo una ventana abierta...

-estas seguro?-dice boomer mirando la altura de la ventana

-Es fácil...- dice Butch metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando la ventana

-pan comido-dice zoka mientras se mueven entre los chicos yendo contra la pared...

-quien es el primero?-dice brick burlón

-Que sea el más chico...- dice Butch mirando perverso a Boomer y este traga saliva

-por que a mi-dice mientras lo alzan tirandolo cerca de la ventana-ahh¡-dice mientras se sostiene apenas de un caño...

-no se supone que ustedes tenían poderes o algo asi?-dice zoka curiosa señalando que pudieron volar...en vez de tirarlo así...colgándolo como un mono

-Mmm... cierto...- dice Butch saltando como si nada, al igual que Brick y Zoka

-así que esta es la casa-dice brick burlón mirando todo oscuro

-eh chicos, boomer-dice señalando al hermano colgado enredado entre algunos cables..

Zoka

-inútil-dice brick mientras lo libera...

-gracias y esto no asusta-dice boomer acomodándose el disfraz

-Es demasiado... aburrido- dice Butch golpeando un pequeño fantasma de papel...- ojala estuviera aquí Him, él sería más espeluznante que esto...- dice Butch golpeando un muñeco zombie que había salido.

-no llames a ese afeminado-dice zoka mientras camina saliendo de la habitación por un pasillo...

-y quien dijo que no se lo puede hacer mas terrorífico-dice burlona mirando unos cables

-Ps... no sé... sería interesante...- dice Butch siguiéndola con los brazos dentro de sus bolsillos

-no llames a ese afeminado-dice zoka mientras camina saliendo de la habitación por un pasillo...

-y quien dijo que no se lo puede hacer mas terrorífico-dice burlona mirando unos cables

-Ps... no sé... sería interesante...- dice Butch siguiéndola con los brazos dentro de sus bolsillos

mientras en la fila...tras una espera era el turno de las chicas...

-al fin-dice kaoru mirando como se abría la enorme puerta con un sonido tenebroso...sintiendo como algunos chicos salían gritando de la salida...

-será genial-sonríe macabra...kaoru

-insisto, me parece algo exagerado pero ni modo-dice zein suspirando mientras entra tras su prima...

-vamos?-dice miyako sonriente...

mirando a Momoko que miraba algo nerviosa la casa

-Cla..claro, se ve que ni a..asusta- dice Momoko un poco nerviosa. Después de todo a ella le gustaba más pedir dulces que ser asustada en esas fechas.

-entonces vamos Momoko-dice kaoru sonriendo divertida mientras muestra sus colmillo...

entrando cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos...con una malvada risa haciendo eco...

-debo admitir que el profesor..se esmero-dice kaoru mirando la casa tenebrosa, lúgubre, todo con sombras, telarañas y pinturas viejas...además de algún decorado de halloween

si su cola tuviera vida, se movería...de la emoción...

cuando una calabaza en la mesa del espejo ríe iluminándose...

-buaajjjaaa ahora están atrapados...si quieren salir, deberán llegar y hallar la salida...si es que salen vivos jaaa-dice la calabaza...

:

-¬¬U es solo una calabaza parlante-dice zein mientras Momoko esta asustada abrasándolo...

-Si, si... ya lo sabía jeje- dice Momoko riendo nerviosa aun aferrada al brazo de Zein

-vamos, la flecha dice que hay que subir-dice miyako sonriente algo asustada pero sabia disimularlo...

señalando un pasillo...

-claro-dice kaoru contenta...caminando...cargando su hacha

-Soy una superheroína, soy una superheroína- se trataba de auto convencer Momoko

-¬¬UU es solo un robot...Momoko-dice zein caballeroso como siempre

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero es tan... aterrador T.T- dice Momoko soltando con cuidado el pobre brazo de Zein

Mientras en otra parte de esa 'casa embrujada'. Los chicos veían aburridamente la casa, bueno al menos tres de ellos. Zoka y Butch caminaban mirando a los supuestos fantasmas que salían de la nada dispuestos a asustarlos y Brick intentaba hacer caminar a Boomer.

-este se parece a mojo-dice zoka señalando un cuadro viejo entre risas de un señor barbudo y peludo con cara supuestamente aterradora

-Jajajaja... sí, sólo que él no sé ve tan idiota!- dice Butch empezando a reírse junto con Zoka.

-no se ve...es idiota abnegado-dice zoka riendo mientras se sostiene el estomago...- oye rojo..tienes que..brick?-dice zoka al ver que el par desapareció...

la bruja zoka mira a la esquina donde el líder peleaba con boomer para hacerlos salir hace 2 segundo y ahora no había nada...

-Mmm... y esos idiotas, dónde se metieron ahora?- dice Butch despreocupado, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Pronto ambos sienten un escalofrío recorriéndolos y sienten como su aura se hace más intensa. Rayos Z negros.

-por todos que vale la pena...dime que no es lo que pienso-dice zoka abrasándose a si misma...

-Creo que Him me sigue teniendo cierto aprecio... Argh!-dice Butch quejándose por el dolor que le causaba sentir esa sensación, queriendo salir... queriendo controlar su cuerpo.

-Debemos salir de aquí- dice Butch a Zoka.

-sobre mi cadáver te toca-dice zoka seria...- demonio afeminado de mierda-bufa mientras sujeta su cabeza mirándolo...

Afuera de la casa, se estaba armando un caos -Profesor, la casa... debemos deshabitarla en este preciso momento. Rayos Z negros la están cubriendo por completo...- informa Poochie alterado, olfateando a su alrededor. Todos los que aun no habían entrado salían corriendo, alterados de ver como la casa les ¿rugía?

-Algo pasa!- dice Momoko, sintiendo el aura negra a su alrededor.

-son energías oscuras-dice zein...serio

-Chicas!- grita Momoko, haciéndoles saber que se tenían que transformar.

Cuando las chicas asienten, pero el aura negra invade sus cinturones haciéndolos desaparecer (quien sabe como)

-Que demonios?- se sorprende Momoko al no ver su cinturón y voltea a ver a sus dos mejores amigas estar atónitas al igual que ella. Eso jamás les había pasado.

-genial...dos años seguidos...-dice kaoru molesta...- al menos traje esto-dice mostrando su hacha...mientras gruñía?...se queda pensativa sacudiendo su cabeza...debía ser su imaginación...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola aquí necrara, perdón la tardanza se acerca el dia y ando atrasada para variar…en fin aquí les dejo el siguente cap…espero que les guste. **

**Noche caótica y misteriosa 1**

Cuando escuchan a alguien tropezar a unos cuantos metros... -Estás bien?- pregunta Butch a Zoka, la cual maldecía el momento en que había decidido traer su escoba.

Ayudándole a levantarse, mientras Zoka sobaba su cabeza.

Kaoru junto con los demás corren y se detienen al escuchar la conversación.

-si..estúpida escoba-dice zoka mientras se revuelve el pelo...sintiendo se rara...un escalofrió le recorre la espalda...- ok esto esta demasiado raro...-dice mientras mira a butch...

-donde deje mi..sombrero-dice buscando con la mirada mientras este flotaba como por arte de magia? hacia ella

-Amm... como hiciste eso?- preguntó Butch sorprendido.

-no se...no son mis poderes habituales...-dice zoka mientras lo toma algo dudosa...butch la mira pensativo...algo sonrojado por la vista de su escote del vestido...

-y no te sientes inhibido..-dice curiosa intentando generar electricidad

-No sé, siento un punzada en mi pecho... duele- dice Butch mientras se toca su pecho.

Cuando retrocede un poco, tocando la pared intentando no caerse. Tomando del brazo a Zoka, haciendo que ella caiga junto con él al suelo. Kaoru junto con los demás se sorprenden al ver tan comprometedora escena.

La primera se enoja al observar bien de quien se trataba.

-Lo siento- susurra Butch a Zoka, disipándose de la caída.

-¿Qué no es Butch?- dice Momoko, saliendo de su sorpresa. Observando a Kaoru, asustándose al instante al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a la licantropa.

-¬¬*...ese idiota-dice kaoru molesta...

-no descuida...y..-dice cuando siente un escalofrió al ver a kaoru..- kuso...-dice mientras por inercia de abrasa a butch al ver el aura de kaoru...ella era corajuda pero la verdecita en ese momento le daba miedo... y no solo ella...zein estaba con una cara de querer matar a su amigo...ella sabia llevarlo al limite...pero no pasaba de este...y ahora el tigre estaba enojado...

-chicos...-dice miyako algo nerviosa..por el aura de los primos matsubara

-Hora de correr?- pregunta Butch a Zoka, sintiéndose nerviosa. Correr era de cobardes, pero quedarse era de idiotas.

-ni que lo digas...-dice zoka mientras por rareza del destino...la escoba inútil...se elevo sola alzando a zoka y butch saliendo disparados para un pasillo subidos a ella...zoka iba a delante...mientras butch la abrasaba por la cintura detrás...

-no se por que pero adoro esta cosa-dice sujetándose a la escoba...

-Waaaaa! Podrías bajar un poco la velocidaaad!- grita Butch, mientras Zoka divertida daba vueltas en el aire. Elevando más la velocidad... Butch se horroriza al ver que iban a chocar contra la pared...-Aaaaaahhhhh!- cuando 'mágicamente' la escoba dobla al pasillo por si sola.

-ja jaaa es genial...-dice zoka riendo mientras se mueven por los pasillos...mirando de reojo a butch

-"Genial, ahora que voy hacer! Idiota! Jamás debí venir... me condene a muerte yo mismo!"- piensa Butch, mirando como los pasillos se hacían más largos.

-oh vamos, el gran butch le tiene miedo a un poco de velocidad-dice zoka mientras se da vuelta mientras la escoba se maneja sola...

-tu no eres así...buchy-dice burlona mientras se cruza de piernas...mirándolo divertida

ella era la única que podía llamarlo así

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... está bien. No soy así, pero no estoy de humor...- dice Butch, cuando nota a Zoka apunto de preguntar-Sabes que, aumentemos la velocidad! Tienes razón...- dice Butch, interrumpiéndola... haciendo que Zoka sonría

-así me gusta-dice mientras le da un beso en la comisura de los labios dándose vuelta...dejando rojo a butch...que si tuviera cola...la movería...

-sujétense los cinturones-dice perversa...mientras saca unas antiparras de su sombrero, nadie sabe como llegaron...colocándoselas...

-aerolíneas bruja loca...hará despegue-dice burlona...mientras butch la sujeta por la cintura...

-Cuando quieras! Brujita loca...- dice Butch burlón...

-y despegue-dice zoka mientras la escoba hace modo turbo saliendo por la ventana volando...mientras ríen...lo que no sabían que al hacer eso...las esporas de la casa contaminaban los alrededores y en su consecuencia como el año pasado a los chicos disfrazados...

mientras con las chicas..

-Momoko ellos me dan miedo-dice miyako abrasada a la pelirroja...

-lo se...-dice la líder al ver las auras negras de los primos matsubara

algo nerviosa

kaoru entre maldiciones y puteadas a cierto idiota...no notaba que su disfraz se estaba haciendo mas real...comenzando a gruñir y mover la cola...tal cual loba furiosa...

y con zein la historia no era distinta...

-chicos...o-oUU..-dice Momoko tratando de llamar su atención..

-Queee!- grita Zein rugiendo a Momoko asustándola, mientras Miyako se esconde tras de ella

-esto...me están asustando...y mírense...-dice Momoko nerviosa mientras se estaba poniendo pálida...señalando que sus disfraces de falso no tenían nada mordiéndose accidentalmente su lengua con sus colmillos...

-Que demonios? Qué fue lo que paso?- dice Zein sorprendido, Kaoru lo mira seria... a ella no le sorprendía eso.

-¬¬ otra vez...-dice kaoru gruñendo..ese idiota se desaparecía y cuando de dignaba a aparecer lo veía abrasado sobre el a la "prometida" de su primo...

-ni modo...no será mi martillo pero servirá-dice mientras sujeta el hacha

-los disfraces se volvieron reales, zein...-dice kaoru seria

-Mmm... obra de Him?- dice Zein suspirando frustrado, Kaoru asiente-Bueno, y que hacemos ahora...?- pregunta algo confundido, aun no podía controlar su cola metiche...

-buscar el punto de control...el año pasado ocurrió y era una monstruo calabaza...ahora no se y para fortuna no tenemos cinturones y los celulares no funcionan-dice seria kaoru

-esperen eso es así...Momoko-dice miyako algo nerviosa..alejándose, aun recordaba lo del año pasado

-Mmm... descuida, aun no siento deseos por desangrarte...- dice Momoko riéndose-No sé porque, pero ahora siento mayor control sobre mi cuerpo... será porque ya nos transformamos en esto antes?- pregunta Momoko curiosa.

-quizás-dice miyako pensativa..ella no sentía muchos cambios solo que su cuerpo era mas frio...

-bien vamos a ver que pistas hallamos -dice kaoru seria- "y si encontramos a ese par los matare..maldito traidor...que me amaba..si claro, maldito abusador.."-dice en su mente

-Estamos en el techo?- pregunta Butch, bajándose de la escoba junto con Zoka

-si..eso creo...-dice mientras se baja las antiparras...mirando el paisaje

-ahora me dirás que te pasa...y por que tenias esto escondido en tu campera-dice sacando las orejas...de su sombrero

-De donde sacaste eso?- dice Butch nervioso, enojado y sumamente rojo.

-se te cayeron mientras gritabas-dice zoka mientras se las coloca...sin permiso...- no se por que no las usas...si las tenias...eres un lobo gruñón...por naturaleza-dice burlona...dejándose demasiado cerca -y supongo que tienes la cola por ahí también-agrega...mientras le acomoda el pelo para que tapes las orejas humanas...

-No quiero vestirme Zoka...- dice Butch alzando sus manos, dispuesto a quitarse las orejas cuando siente algo raro... sus orejas... ¡Sus orejas que les pasaba! ¡Estaban peludas...! no podía encontrar sus orejas humanas!...-Zoka espera!- dice Butch cuando Zoka le pone la cola sin detenerse.

-vamos no seas amargado...-dice zoka cuando butch siente un escalofrió...

Mientras su disfraz volvió a ser real soltando un aullido ...entre quejas..

-ok...si te tomaste el papel enserio-dice zoka mientras lo ve curiosa

-Otra vez...- murmura Butch, viendo sus manos que se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en garras...

-que lindo lobito-dice zoka burlona mientras le rasca las orejas haciendo que mueva la cola...

-Ok, deja de hacer eso...- dice Butch después de cinco minutos de haber reaccionado...

-es divertido-dice sonriente mientras se sienta en la escoba...

-y me dirá que te paso...algo te perturba-dice mientras le acaricia la cara...lo había traído ahí por que quería estar a solas, con sus hermanos no hablaría ya conocía como era el chico verde..lobo..

-Yo...- iba hablar cuando escucha un aullido proveniente de la casa, traga saliva y suspira-Bueno, es mejor que te lo diga...- dice Butch, mientras se sienta en el suelo junto con Zoka, era una larga historia...

-bien...comienza...-dice zoka mientras hace aparecer de su sombrero uno dulces...

-soy toda oídos-dice mientras sonríe para calmarlo...

-Verás... el halloween pasado...- empezó Butch sintiendo el aroma de su loba cerca. ¿Su? Bueno, en todo caso lo era... aunque a ella no le gustase.

**Mientras en otra parte con Brick y Boomer...**

-hermano...o-oUU tu..tu...no tienes..reflejo-dice boomer pálido viendo como su hermano no se reflejaba en un espejo

-¡Ah sí! ¡Pues tú apestas!- dice Brick, cuando reanaliza lo que le había dicho su pequeño hermano. Viéndose al espejo o más bien, NO viéndose y poniéndose pálido.

-te lo dije...y no apesstar-dice mientras se tapa la boca...- no ser..otra vez... T T-dice molesto y deprimido por hablar de esa manera

-Deja de hablar de esa forma!- dice Brick molesto, mostrando sus colmillos.

-no poder...hermano... T T...boca hablar...sola-dice boomer mientras agacha la cabeza...

-¡Argh! Olvídalo, y vamos a buscar a Butch... él ya ha pasado por esto y sabrá que hacer...- dice Brick, sabiendo lo que pasaba. Butch le había contado lo que había pasado, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles.

-estar bien...querer novia...-dice instintivamente...mientras brick lo arrastra...

cuando la palabra novia, le recuerda al vampirito cierta draculina que lo acompaño y no hacia falta decir como...aquella noche..

-"Argh! Debería golpearme en la cabeza por andar pensando esas tont..."- piensa Brick, deteniéndose de golpe al ver precisamente a su compañera junto con sus amigos, pararse frente a ellos

-novia, ser novia-dice boomer sonrojándose mientras brick para en seco de arrastrarlo por su lentitud..

-¿esos no son...brick y boomer?-dice miyako mientras zein gruñe...molesto por lo de la bruja...y esa fastidiosa cola que no paraba de moverse

-¬¬ por que no me sorprende-dice kaoru suspirando mientras se rasca las orejas

-Genial, las súper bobas...- dice Brick saliendo de su trance y mirando con "desprecio" a Momoko

-¬¬ ahora que hicieron...de seguro tienen algo que ver-dice Momoko seria...cruzando los brazos haciendo que el escote se note mas...-confiesen...

-Momoko cálmate..aun no sabemos bien...-dice miyako tratando de calmar la situación

-Nosotros NO hicimos nada! Además si lo hubiéramos hecho, por qué tendríamos que darte explicaciones?- dice Brick apuntándola acusadoramente...

-si claro...porque son de santos...que planean con esto...bastante lio fue el año pasado..-dice Momoko algo sonrojada

-Esta vez nosotros NO tenemos nada que ver, idiota!- dice Brick enojado por la falsa acusación de ella. -Además tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano, no tenemos tiempo de estar dándote explicaciones que ni siquiera sabemos...- empieza a caminar arrastrando a Boomer.

-novia..mía..novia linda-dice boomer mientras brick lo arrastra..-T T yo querer novia..

-o/O jeee-rie miyako algo sonrojada...

-¬¬ podemos seguir con esto...-dice zein frustrado con esa cola molesta

-no me digas idiota, ENANO-dice Momoko haciendo cara inflando sus cachetes ofendida

-cállate come dulces¡-dice desde lejos...

-cállate tu cabeza de tomate-dice Momoko ofendida

Cuando de repente la casa comienza a temblar como si gruñera... cuando Kaoru nota una pintura que estaba colgada en la pared... esta tenia un señor en un caballo... Kaoru siente un escalofrió, no era una miedosa pero si algo detestaba era a los fantasmas... esas cosas tan... difíciles de golpear. Aunque ella intentara alejarlos no podría...

-buuuu- se siente como un eco...mientras un viento sopla...entre los pasillos..

-chicas...-dice miyako algo nerviosa..todo era demasiado raro y ese eco no ayudaba

-¬¬UU kaoru...-dice zein mientras esta lo abrasa teniéndolo cerca...

Cuando sale el señor junto con su caballo, haciendo gritar a las chicas... haciéndolas quedar casi afónicas y los traspasa, todas salen corriendo gritando y Kaoru arrastrando a Zein

-¬¬UU kaoru cálmate...-dice zein mientras lo arrastran...como barrilete...

**mientras en el techo...**

-a ver...déjame entender..tuviste sexo con la verdecita...y ahora no estas seguro de nada...eso lo puedo entender...podemos culpar al hechizo...pero decirle que la amas...eso no viejo...-dice zoka mientras suspira...

-si dices esas palabras, no te puedes arrepentir, te ganas su odio de por vida...-dice suspirando revolviendo su pelo-soy mujer se de que te hablo.

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero... no sé que hacer... NO LO SÉ!- dice Butch desesperado, agarrando su cabeza de la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

-ahhh de brick no me sorprendería...pero de ti te creí con mas cabeza...ahhh nudillos...sabes bien que eres el primero con el que he estado...y el único que lo considero como un hermano llegando a incesto pero el caso es que te pasaste viejo...zein te acogotara...y ella mejor ni hablar-dice la bruja...- el caso la quieres si o no...-dice seria mientras lo mira a los ojos...

-Yo... creo que sí. Lo estuve pensando... primero saque mi conclusión que era por el efecto del hechizo, después... recordé que esa sensación de celos, de autoprotección... bueno, venían de mi lado humano.- dice Butch bajando la mirada... recordando como la había protegido de todos...

-ahh pues te tienes que decidir...después eso no se puede hacer como si nada-dice zoka...- no es juego decir.."te amo"-dice zoka mientras lo mira seria tocándole la mejilla...

butch la mira recordando..aquella noche...cuando estuvieron juntos sonrojándose...

-Lo sé... arrrgghhh!- gruñe Butch molesto, cuando de repente... Brick y Boomer salen a la azotea tirando la puerta, extrañándose de como habían llegado ahí, ya que lo único que habían sentido es que un cuadro los había succionado.

encontrando la "particular" escena...en la cual butch abraso a zoka del susto pensando que era kaoru...que lo había encontrado...y la bruja lo tenia del cuello..

-o/O-boomer rojo...

-Wow! interrumpimos algo... O.O- dice Brick pícaramente.

-que?...¬/¬...no es..eso-dice zoka mientras lo suelta sonrojada...

-Descuiden... nosotros no vimos nada...- Brick sonríe burlonamente

-0.0...ustedes...¿son novios?-dice boomer rojo...e inocente...poniendo como tomates al par...

-ejem...boom..no te han dicho que callado te ves mejor-dice zoka mientras se acomoda el sombrero...

-¬/¬ cállate nenita-dice butch rojo…mientras se rasca las orejas.

-¿butch no habías perdido las orejas..?-dice curioso el rubio

-Amm... digamos que Zoka las hizo aparecer...- dice Butch mirando hacia otro lado desinteresado

-jee algo así...y lindos colmillos rojo-dice burlona...mientras se sienta en la escoba...flotando

-Amm...- Brick se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada... estaban parados en el mismo lugar cuando alguien les cayo o más bien varios les cayeron encima... uno, dos... no tres chicas y un chico que estaba más que enojado por su estúpida colita...

-ahh doler cabeza-dice boomer cuando ve a miyako encima...

-0/0..novia-dice mientras se pone rojo

-ah no..-dice zoka mientras se aleja un poco...sentada en su escoba..

-ahhh mi cadera...-dice Momoko cuando toca algo que no era el piso sino el pecho de brick...que le apretaba un seno...sin querer..

-o/ó...brick¡-dice roja molesta mientras le pega una cachetada

-Auuch! Oye que te pasa estas loca!-se queja Brick cuando nota su mano... quitándola automáticamente, poniéndose rojo... olvidándose del dolor

-¬¬** pervertido..ya sabia que todo esto es tu culpa-dice Momoko mientras se para horrorizada...

-Tuuuu tienes la culpa, tu fuiste la que cayo sobre mi... la pervertida eres tú por quererme violar Ù.U- dice Brick serio e idiotamente

-yoo¡ tu me tocas un...bueno eso...y yo tengo la culpa..eres un tonto-dice rojo...mientras le pega otra cachetada

-Quieren tranquilizarse los dos!- grita Butch frustrado por tal situación... mientras Zoka se pone a su lado aun sentada en su escoba...

-perdón-dicen en coro rojo mirándose ofendidos volteándose el rostro

-ah cosa...eh y si hacemos una retirada-dice zoka mientras señala a kaoru enojada y zein no diferente agazapado listo para atacar

-no se tu pero no quiero morir...-dice suspirando

Butch iba a aceptar la propuesta cuando... una nube negra aparece arriba de ellos mostrando el rostro de Him, riéndose...

-lo que faltaba-dice zoka bufando...- el afeminado...

-him, ese maldito-dice kaoru molesta...mientras toma su hacha..

-que him, no otra vez?-dice Momoko fastidiada

-Oh mis queridos hijos, gracias por la bienvenida. Y a ustedes también chicas superpoderosas...!- dice con su voz afeminada

-no soy tu hija, baka-dice zoka bufando...- y primero muerta a que le toques un pelo-dice seria...

-que quieres ahora him...?-dice Momoko seria...

-no has causado suficiente problemas-dice kaoru cruzando los brazos

-ser del mal debes ser eliminado-dice zein serio...mientras gruñe..

-him..-dice miyako mientras boomer la abrasa...algo nervioso por la presencia del demonio..

-novia mía, no tocar-dice boomer mientras la tiene posesivo

-Yo querer a Butch,¡ si es él quien me llamó...!- dice Him, con su sonrisa burlona

-Queee! Yo no te llamé! Estás loco!- grita Butch, apretando sus dientes

-¬¬ te lo dije...no lo nombres...pero ni modo...largo him-dice zoka seria...mirando desafiante a este- a butch no lo tocas...-mientras kaoru y zein la quedan mirando..algo recelosos

-no queremos nada de ti, him-dice brick serio...

-Yo si fuera tú no hablaría por los demás, Brick.-dice Him sonriente, mirando a Butch...-Yo puedo regresar al pasado, yo puedo hacer que todos olviden...- murmura Him, mientras las pupilas de Butch se dilatan...

-no caigas en su trampa-dice zoka sabiendo a lo que se refería him...

-perderás mas de lo que ganas-dice seria..bajándose de la escoba parándose frente a el..

-Estás segura de eso? Quién te asegura eso, Butch...? Ella?- pregunta Him, sonriendo-Tú sabes que ella ya te odia, pero... yo puedo hacer que olvide...- dice Him, apareciendo al lado de Butch susurrándole en el oído

-que te alejes de el-dice zoka mientras jala de butch dándole un golpe a him...con la escoba...que lo hace desaparecer apareciendo arriba de ellos

Butch cierra los ojos fuertemente y se agarra la cabeza adolorido...

-butch...-dice zoka mientras lo ve arrodillarse y sostenerse la cabeza molesto...- viejo mírame...no le creas..solo te quiere usar-dice zoka mientras le quita las manos antes que se lastime mas...

-ya paso una vez...no caigas de nuevo

-dice mientras brick gruñe...mirando la escena...

-déjalo en paz...him...-dice serio- no queremos nada de ti, así que desaparece-dice mientras se para frente al par...

-Ja, ja, ja... descuiden esto es sólo el principio... pronto nos veremos mi querido hijo...- dice Him mientras desaparece

-sácanos de aquí, zoka, usa magia o algo-dice serio brick...

-de acuerdo...-dice la bruja, mientras pronuncia unas palabras haciendo un punto de luz que desaparece el grupo...y miyako con ellos al estar abrasada al boomer

**apareciendo en la terraza de un viejo edificio...**

-butch...estas bien...?-dice zoka mientras le acaricia la cabeza viendolo nervioso...mientras el lobo la abrasa por la cintura..sintiendo escalofríos..por la presencia de him

Butch asiente, Zoka le toca la frente... éste se encontraba sudando...

-Perdóname Zoka...- susurra Butch, abrazándola más fuerte...

-esta bien..no te preocupes...para eso estoy..-dice mientras le besa la frente...

-Ese estúpido demonio...!-gruñe Brick-Oye a que se refería con todo eso de 'olvidar' eh?- pregunta el rojo acercándose... siendo seguido de un furioso Zein, una sádica Kaoru, un Boomer posesivo y dos chicas bastante confundidas

-no es un tema que se pueda hablar así por que si...-dice zoka suspirando...- solo digamos que es complicado...-dice sin soltar a butch...

-feng, deja de maldecir en chino..que la única que lo hace soy yo..., matsubara baja esa hacha que por ahora no es útil...y boomer deja respirar a miyako...brick...eso se habla en privado...-dice seria la bruja

-Creo que lo que debemos hacer, es buscar la fuente de poder... y destruirla como la vez pasada...- dice Miyako, mientras Boomer la dejaba de abrazar al menos tantito...

-si hay que hablar con el profesor-dice Momoko...

-No se vistió ¿cierto?- pregunto Butch, levantándose... ayudado de Zoka...

-mm..creo que no..-dice Momoko..algo dudando...

-no se..pero abajo-dice zoka mientras golpea con la escopa un vampirito hambriento...que venia hacia ellos..- escorias..

-Están siendo manipulados por Him, recuerdas lo que dijo... "esto apenas comienza", tal vez a nosotros no nos haga efecto porque tenemos super poderes y podemos controlar más nuestros cuerpos, pero a esos idiotas no pueden controlar sus instintos...-dice Butch serio, cuando manda a volar a uno que lo había intentado morder...

-Brick! Quieres controlarlos!-dice Butch, mientras el rojo no sabía que hacer...

-_infernus calabazun_-dice zoka sin saber bien por que...mientras de una maseta salen unas calabaza monstruo que los retienen un poco

-eso intento tonto pulgoso-dice brick mientras golpea a uno...gruñéndoles y extrañamente este retrocede...

-valla-dice algo confundido...

-¬¬novia mía no tocar-dice boomer mientras los golpea simplemente...

-Maldición Brick! Tú eres dracula estúpido! Ordénales que se detengan!- grita Butch teniendo como a diez encima de él...

-deténganse...idiotas-dice brick fuerte mientras los vampiros retroceden...asustados..

-Al fin- dice Butch suspirando... acomodándose su chaqueta

-idiotas-dice zoka mientras se acomoda el sombrero...

Cuando se escuchan varios aullidos... -Y ahora que?- pregunta Momoko fastidiada, mientras los vampiros la ven y Brick gruñe a ellos, haciendo que desvíen su mirada rápidamente...

-Creo que llegó mi manada...- dice Butch, viendo a varios hombres lobo llegar

-genial...-dice zoka...- diles que no fastidien o los convierto en sapos-dice la bruja mientras bufa...

-jefe...-dice uno de los lobos...gruñendo...

-Tranquilos... son amigos, al menos por ahora...-dice Butch, cruzándose de brazos...

-como diga..recuperamos la cueva...solo esperamos que vuelva con la hembra-dice otro hombre lobo

Kaoru gruñe molesta... y levanta su hacha...-Cálmate!- dice Butch, acercándose a ella...- tenemos que hablar... -era ahora o nunca... y si ella se rehusaba bueno, él no tendría de otra más que obligarla... al menos que lo matará

-¬¬ no tenemos nada que hablar-dice kaoru seria mientras zein iba a dar un zarpazo a butch cuando zoka lo intercepta...

-¬¬ nada eso feng...tienen que hablar a solas...así que chito-dice mientras le tira de la oreja...

-Sí, tenemos mucho de que hablar...- dice Butch, mientras la levanta, agarrándola de las manos para que no lo fuera a golpear

-oye suéltame...cretino...quien te crees...eres un hijo de perra-dice mientras butch la carga...

-luego me cuentas-dice zoka mientras le guiña un ojo llevando a la rastra a zein...

-Los veo en la casa del terror, busquen al profesor en un momento los alcanzamos...- dice Butch mientras se lleva a Kaoru

-claro-dice zoka mientras se va con zein discutiendo en chino...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Hola como siempre, perdón por la demora aquí les dejo el cap con lemon como extra.**

**Sabran que paso con los rojos y sus "colmillos" jaaa**

**Noche caótica y misteriosa 2**

-amo dracula, el castillo esta listo..para celebrar la boda maldita-dice un vampiro..serio

-boda?-dice Momoko sonrojada mientras mas de un vampiro la miraba

-Ò.Ó si, boda... LA NUESTRA...- dice Brick enojado, haciendo resaltar la última palabra

-que?¡ ni soñando...yo no me caso contigo ni que fueras el ultimo hombre del planeta-dice Momoko sonrojada y haciendo cara. O sea el era un idiota , cabeza de zanahoria, líder de segunda, tonto, guapo, enano, cabezón…¿guapo? Recordando cuando el año pasado ella fue su esposa vampírica, el se comporto como todo un caballero , bueno caballero con colmillos pero bien al cabo…

Flash back

Un año atrás

_-entonces me ayudas a cambiarme, querido-dice Momoko coqueta tras recibir el anuncio de la calabaza parlante y la fiesta_

_-claro, mi reina flor-dice sonriendo…brick olfateando su cuello oliendo su sangre dulce…y mirando su escote sin problema._

_Subiendo a la habitación…mientras Momoko sonríe perversa sintiendo a su rey aflojarle el corse besando su espalda entre lamidas, subiendo entre besos de su nuca a su espalda saboreando al dulce y suave piel de ella. Mordiendo su nuca un poco comenzando a emanar sangre dejándola fluir mientras se encarga de limpiarla con cuidado..sintiendo a su reina dulcera temblar un poco del gusto.. cerrando sus ojos algo sonrojada_

_-ah mi rey…-dice Momoko sonrojada…sintiéndose bien cuando el corsé cae mientras este lame el centro de su espalda acariciando su vientre…goloso y con sed subiendo a su cuello mordiéndolo con fuerza…entre besos..sintiéndola agitarse aun que no tenían corazón latente. _

_-shh-dice sonriendo perverso subiendo siguiendo acariciando…su vientre subiendo a sus senos…tocándolos divertido entre masajes…siguiendo saboreando su piel…aflojando la falda con una mano…dejándola caer..teniéndola casi desnuda, queriendo devorarla con la mirada_

_-mm mi señor-dice Momoko complacida queriendo mas..cuando este estaba dispuesto a seguir..uno de sus subordinados avista que el carruaje para la fiesta ya estaba_

_-lo lamento hermosa, lo seguiremos ahora tenemos una celebración que asistir…y cuando la noche sea nuestra por siempre hare bodas negras contigo…solo contigo-dice besándola con fuerza acariciando su figura…sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos._

_-ah con gusto, mi señor, aceptare-dice Momoko correspondiendo metiendo lengua al asunto abrasándolo por el cuello sin importarle su estado acariciando su pelo…_

_-me alegra, vístete pero estarás hermosa igual-dice sonriendo antes de robarle otro beso desapareciendo_

_-jee ay mi rey-dice sonriendo enamorada….mirando la ventana_

_Fin del flash back_

-Sí no necesito tu aprobación- dice Brick, sin siquiera estar conciente de lo que estaba diciendo...

-jamás...yo me voy-dice Momoko mientras se lleva a miyako que la tenían de barrilete...para la escalera...

Cuando varios vampiros se le interponen en su camino... -Olvídalo, sabes estaba bromeando...- dice Brick con cara burlona-jajaja, enserio crees que me casaría contigo? -murmura Brick-Además Butch dijo que permaneciéramos juntos...- le recuerda acercándose peligrosamente a ella, haciendo que la sangre se le suba a la cabeza a Momoko

-ahhh eres un idiota..¡-dice roja mientras le pega otra cachetada...

saliendo para la escalera...

-Momoko, espera!- grita Brick saliendo tras ella mas por instinto...

mientras en la cueva una Kaoru insultaba, gritaba y trataba de golpear a Butch

-cretino, hijo de perra, traidor...bastardo-dice mientras le logra dar un derechazo...alejadnos...mientras sueltas las amarras de sus pies..

Butch toca su mandíbula... rogaba que saliera tan siquiera con vida de eso...-Escúchame, yo...- trataba de decir Butch, pero le era muy difícil hablar y esquivar los golpes de Kaoru

-Cálmate ya...!- dice Butch fastidiado, tomándola de las muñecas y acorralándola en la pared

-cretino-dice mientras le patea una rodilla haciendo que caiga...subiéndose encima de el mientras lo intenta ahorcar de la rabia...- eres un cretino, hijo de perra, perro traicionero...-dice mientras le da unos puños...haciendo que sus senos reboten...por la fuerza poniendo a butch rojo- pervertido , mentiroso , violador, enano de mierda...etc- larga lista de insultos

-Argh!- se fastidia Butch y la voltea ahora el quedando encima de ella...-ESCUCHAME! Acaso tú me querías volver a ver después de lo que pasó... yo sé que tú también estabas confundida y NO intentes negármelo, yo estuve pensando todo este tiempo; crees que es fácil para mí admitir que AMO a una CHICA SUPER PODEROSA!- grita con todas sus fuerzas, Kaoru deja de jalonearse y abre sus ojos completamente sorprendida

-que?-dice atónita...cuando esta por caer..recuerda lo ocurrido en el pasillo con zoka- si claro..y lo pensabas estando con zoka...crees que te lo voy a creer..eres un tonto...-dice molesta mientras lo empuja..

-Ella y yo somos como hermanos... simplemente eso. A ella la conocí antes que a ti, ella es una criminal al igual que yo... es por eso que somos más unidos...- dice Butch mirando a Kaoru sentarse en el suelo, él se sienta frente a ella...

-Tú eres una chica superpoderosa y yo... un criminal... es por eso que lo pensé Kaoru... - dice Butch, levantando su rostro para que lo mirara...

-Siempre estuve pensando en ti, en TODO este tiempo...- dice Butch

-si claro-dice mirando al costado algo sonrojado...- y ahora quieres que haga como si nada...-dice ofendida...desapareciste 3 meses...

-Lo sé, y no te pido que me perdones por ello... estaba demasiado confundido y tenía que aclarar todas mis dudas... y, en esos tres meses... yo... - dice Butch tragando saliva-Yo acudí con Him, debía alejarme de la realidad por un momento...- confiesa Butch mirando hacia otro lado...

-así que era por eso..idiota...-dice molesta mientras le pega un cachetazo con su garras...- con him?...acaso no tienes la menor idea de lo que es-dice seria

-Lo sé, pero... no podía pensar claramente en ese momento... Zoka fue por mí... - dice Butch, recordando como la chica había entrado y le había dado semejantes golpes para que reaccionara de una maldita vez...y dejara de creerse el "príncipe de las tinieblas"

-pues valla amiga...-dice kaoru sarcástica- al menos tiene la cabeza bien parada...

-Pues sí, ella siempre me ha ayudado al igual que yo a ella. Pero, tengo el presentimiento de que aún no me crees que somos amigos... o me equivoco?- pregunta Butch, arqueando una ceja

-no como crees...por como se comportan...-dice revoleando los ojos

-es la prometida de mi primo..aun que están mas para divorciarse que casarse..-suspira

-Pues no lo creo, no te puedo decir mucho porque Zoka me mataría... pero dudo mucho que pase eso- dice Butch sonriendo levemente

-como digas-dice suspirando...mientras butch extrañamente le lame las orejas...

-deja mis orejas-dice sonrojada gruñendo

Cuando siente como muerde levemente sus orejas, sin hacerle daño... al contrario haciéndole cosquillas...

cuando la manada empieza a aullar, la luna se encontraba hermosa y muy luminosa...

-esta...linda..-dice kaoru mirándola por un momento cuando siente un escalofrió..-ah no..¬¬ ni lo pienses enano-dice kaoru mientras butch seguía mordiendo sus orejas acariciando su vientre...

buscando descender hasta su entre pierna

-que me sueltes, idiota...y deja de lamer mis orejas-dice kaoru molesta mientras forcejea...mirando al costado algo sonrojada...sentía une escalofrió por la luna llena y no le agradaba sabia que significaba..

-quieres que te crea que solo son amigos...prácticamente tenias tu cara entre sus pechos-dice molesta...

recordando la escena...alejándose un poco mientras se cruza de brazos..gruñendo

Butch la apego un poco más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor aumentar...

-que..no me toques-dice sonrojada mientras el lobo olfatea su nuca sosteniéndola por la cadera...soltando sus manos...

-que...no..grr-dice kaoru mientras siente a butch lamerle la nuca alternando con besos...

-Porque noo...- dice Butch, mordiéndole suavemente el cuello...

-por que...no ggr qui...-dice tratando de no suspirar antes las sensaciones...que el lobo producía con complicidad de la luna...mordiéndose el labio

-Si quieres...- susurró Butch sensualmente en el oído de Kaoru... ella sintió que él había metido sus manos... tocando sus senos... haciendo a la chica reaccionar ante tales caricias...

-ggrr butch...idio..-dice kaoru mientras lo siente masajearlos sin dejar de morderle el cuello, mordiéndose el labio para son suspirar...sosteniendo las muñecas de butch clavando sus garras sonrojándose...al sentir como este metía una mano debajo de la musculosa..buscando sentir la piel de estos...

El chico sintió el pecho de la chica empezar a sudar... su otra mano descendió a la entrepierna de esta, comenzando a acariciarla... empezó a jugar con el pezón de la chica, Kaoru ya no pudo retener un gemido...al sentir un "bulto" oculto en el pantalón de su hombre lobo...

-grr baka..ah¡-dice la loba mientras lo siente pellizcar sus pezones tirando por impulso la cabeza para atrás...sintiendo como este presionaba su entrepierna...haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo suba...mientras con una mano buscaba sacar la musculosa que comenzaba a fastidiar..levantándola sin dejar de acariciar su entrepierna

Logrando liberarse de ella mientras besa el cuello de kaoru sintiendo un aroma dulce..de celo...

Metió su mano... con cuidado... sin asustarla, pero aun así un tanto desesperado... las pupilas de Kaoru se dilataron un poco al sentir los dedos de Butch dentro de ella; él comenzó a mover sus dedos de dentro hacia afuera aun sin quitarle sus prendas... y continuando con el masaje de los senos de la chica...

-grr ah¡...but..ahgrr¡-dice kaoru mientras sus ojos se vuelven bestiales antes las sensaciones de su cuerpo sintiendo como este tocaba su sexo de manera lenta pero placentera, apretando ahora con mas fuerza sus senos...logrando un arqueo de esta y unos cuanto jadeos...

mientras el lobo siente unos suaves templares del cuerpo de su compañera mientras le lame la mejilla...

Butch saco sus dedos, y acostó a Kaoru frente a él. Butch se sorprendió al notar a esta abrirse de piernas para él, el lobo quito las prendas de su hermosa licantropa y él quedo en el mismo estado. Esta vez él no huiría, pasara lo que pasara no la dejaría jamás. Ya no tenía miedo... porque sabía que ella lo aceptaba a pesar de ser uno de los malos... llevó su miembro hasta la entrada de ella y se adentro en ella, uniéndose por fin, siendo uno solo.

:

-butc...ah¡-dice kaoru mientras lo siente mordisquear a su cuello sintiéndose rara pero complacida, por alguna razón su instinto le estaba ganando y era menos quejoso que su razón...mientras butch le muerde los labios acariciando su vientre, besándola con hambre...haciendo presión de los senos erectos de esta sobre su pecho

Kaoru entierra sus garras en la espalda desnuda de Butch, y lamer el cuello de él... Butch aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas, haciendo que Kaoru gima fuertemente...

Rasga la espalda de Butch, dejándole unos grandes rasguños que al parecer a él no le importa mucho... acaba y se derrama en ella... cayendo a su lado... recibiendo un beso algo agresivo de Kaoru...

-idiota-dice finalmente kaoru agitada mientras butch la abrasa posesivo por la cintura apoyando su cara entre los senos de esta dando pequeños besos

**Mientras en otro lugar cerca de la casa embrujada**... se encontraban unos pelirrojos discutiendo, unos rubios tratando de tranquilizarnos y una pareja de chinos en el mismo estado que los pelirrojos...

-oh por favor...zeinkaro no te sabes otro cuento...-dice zoka suspirando escuchando otra vez el discurso de las normas y la moral...del santurrón...

-Tú no entiendes nada...- dice Zein mirando hacia otro lado.

-pues parece que no...solo escucho reglas, esto no..esto si...viejo en serio..pareces una grabadora-suspira zoka...

-te pones así cada vez que un hombre se me acerca incluso compañeros de trabajo...pero nos aborrecemos hasta las orejas y ahora esto...en serio decídete...feng-dice zoka bufando sentada en su escoba

-y no se si gasto saliva al pedo, hablar contigo es como tener un libro parlante-bufa la bruja

-Sólo estoy siendo razonable, eres la mujer con quien voy a pasar el resto de mi horrenda vida... es la única forma de la que te veo...- dice Zein, mirando hacia otro lado. Mientras Zoka ve sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de furia... sabiendo que estaba mintiendo

-como digas feng...si es tan malo como dices llama a tu madre y dile que se acabo el compromiso...así tu vida no será así de "horrenda"...soy así, una criminal te guste o no..así que lo lamento...si no soy la señorita fifí..y cursi que tu honorable familia quería..-dice bufando sabiendo que mentía zein en lo anterior pero quería sacarlo de quicio para que dijera la verdad...-además que querías que hiciéramos..tenía apenas meses de vida cuando paso la feliz unión-dice sarcástica

-Da igual, si tu no le tomas importancia... por qué he de tomarla yo? Después de todo, tú tampoco estás tan feliz con este compromiso...- dice Zein viéndola a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-pues cuando mi abuela me dijo que me casaría, por comprimo, bueno pensé que era una persona, con defectos y virtudes...pasaba...ya vería que haría o si valía la pena...pero me entero que me comprometieron con un nene de mami, que no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea de un libro...y no tiene cabeza de voluntad...prácticamente un robot...-dice zoka seria...

-solo te digo que seré como soy, pero tengo dignidad para no dejarme dominar por unas amargadas del siglo del emperador Ming... pero en tu caso no se...por como eres...no seras mas que un títere en manos de las "damas educadas" que tanto adora tu madre-dice zoka seria...

-Pues así me educaron, tú me dices que eres una criminal... así te educaste, no me culpes por tener esta actitud. Tú no tuviste que soportar a... mi madre. Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí, tal vez... tú también pasaste por cosas malas o peores, pero tú puedes desobedecer a los que están a cargo de ti. Yo no. Así me educaron y perdóname si es que te molesta-dice Zein serio, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo no puedo romper las reglas de mi familia... no puedo-dice Zein con un tono molesto en su voz

-pues deberías...solo tenlo como consejo si lo quieres...tu sabes por que desterraron a mi padre...el era como tu hasta los 12...todo ordenadito..hasta que vio como eran las cosas y se salio del molde...y se volvió semejante demonio...si tengo apellido por mi abuela que me tiene cierto cariño entre sus regaños...pero si te hace feliz ser un títere bueno allá tu...-dice mientras mira para el costado...- y por cierto feliz aniversario de compromiso pasado-dice mientras zein la mira sorprendido que recordara la fecha...pasada..fue hace 2 días...

-Lo recordaste?- dice Zein perplejo-Pensé que no le tomabas importancia a esas cosas...

-si lo recuerdo...¬¬ mm..digamos que me recuerda cierto hecho importante...además del estúpido compromiso-dice mirando al costado algo sonrojada...recordando cuando en la fiesta a los 6 años ellos se conocieron...aun que ella ya se estaba por escapar...en una teja mal puesta...ella tropezó cayendo sin quere sobre zein dándose su primer beso...infantil...aun que el pensó que era un chico..por como lucia

-Amm... ya veo-dice Zein ingenuo-Gracias. Digo, al menos lo recordaste...- Zein sonríe, mete la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saca un collar del cual colgaba un pequeño diamante negro -Esto es para ti... no te lo pude dar ese día, porque no saliste tarde de tu trabajo... -Sin recordar a que se refería Zoka con ese "hecho importante" seguramente era algo de Butch y ella... al pensar esto hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y miró hacia el suelo

-arigato...-dice algo sorprendida del gesto, bueno en teoría el siempre la regañaba por todo y se entiende la idea... tomando el collar...- y baka-dice aprovechando que los rubios estaban ocupados tratando de calmar a los rojos...dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla..cerca de la comisura de los labios...dejándolo rojo...

-baka koro neko baka (enano idiota gato tonto)-dice insultándolo con las mismas palabras que el "chico" de aquella vez...


	4. celos, lunas y terror

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola, perdón por la demora ando con problemas con el internet, lo están resolviendo. Luego de mucho tiempo me decidí a continuarla, gracias por la paciencia y espero que les guste.

Celos, lunas y colmillos

Zein tardo en reaccionar, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que su mente disparo el recuerdo de ese día, el había salido del jardín para tomar aire de su padre y su entorno que esperaban la llegada de su prometida. Cuando sintió un ruido de arriba viendo un chico de pelo corto saltando por el tejado usando un buzo con capucha negro y unos short; de inmediato se alarmo pensando que era un ladrón pero este se resbalo con una teja en el escape cayendo sobre él. El pequeño zein abrió los ojos como plato al sentir que ese "chico" lo beso por accidente quedando en shock para cuando reacciono el chico se había ido también sonrojado sin dejar rastros.

Por su parte zoka lo recordaba bueno en un inicio diferente, ella se había escapado del cuidado tan "responsable y amoroso" de su tía y se rajo cambiándose previamente de ropa con la escusa de ir al baño saliendo por la ventana…cuando ve al niño robot salir de la casa suspirando, no tenía ganas de amargarse más la noche de lo que ya la tenía, cuando este la ve agradeciendo su capucha salta para irse antes que reaccione..Pero la bendita teja que el casero no se molesto en arreglar la hizo caer sobre el rosando sus labios. Se sonrojo violentamente quedando en shock pero despertó antes saliendo de encima saltando alejándose roja, tocándose la boca con la mano mirando en dirección a la casa valla cosa. LE HABÍA DADO SU PRIMER BESO AL ROBOT DE SU PROMETIDO, con ese pensamiento sacudió la cabeza yéndose…bueno había sido un accidente..pero por algún lado de su ser se negaba a aceptar que su expresión humana de sorpresa le había gustado.

En tanto zein estaba en shock reaccionando más tarde pero medio traumado de haber recibido su primer beso de un "chico" decidiendo no contárselo a nadie pero ahora veía ese recuerdo muy diferente.

-un momento eso quiere decir que tu…eras…-dice mirándola con la estorbosa cola golpeando su rostro sujetándola

-si, zeinkaro era yo, me había llevado ropa de muda y lo demás te lo has de imaginar-dice suspirando algo sonrojada mirando al costado.- yo..Ese día fue mi primer beso-dice mirándolo de reojo- si llegas a reírte te hare visitar Urano-agrega como amenaza por cualquier movimiento o comentario inoportuno.

-por que me reiría, también fue el mío y todo el tiempo no lo dije porque...Bueno parecías un chico y no diré mas. Pero ahora me alegra que haya sido así, se que no coincidimos en mucho, es mas discutimos la mayoría del tiempo-dice acercándose a la bruja olvidando por el momento su cola inquieta- pero yo no me arrepiento de este compromiso y ¿tu?-dice serio mirándola a los ojos pero sonriendo un poco primero por sacarse años de un trauma y segundo por verla sonrojada, eran facetas que veía muy pocas veces en su novia.

Zoka lo mira sonrojada mas por la mirada que le dedicaba que sus palabras, si el santurrón era un aguafiestas de primera pero pese a su actitud siempre estuvo a su lado, y para qué hacerla larga si le gustaba, en esos años había cambiado de niño robot a chico humano y uno muy guapo por cierto.- eres un moralista aburrido de primera pero sabes, pienso igual, yo tampoco me arrepiento aunque me des mas jaquecas que mi jefe-dice sonriendo burlona estando sus rostros cerca cuando estaba por pasar algo importante se siente un aullido llamando la atención de zoka.

El tigre estaba por besarla pero al girar la vista termino en la comisura de sus labios igualmente sonrojándola.

-zein…-dice zoka dándose cuenta que la había intentado besar definitivamente el niño robot quedo en el pasado, sonrojándose viendo a los azules y rosa rojo ir a donde lo aullidos en busca de respuestas, mira a zein burlona tomándolo de cuello de la camisa besándolo como dios manda, dejando bobo al tigre.- ahora sí, neko feliz aniversario atrasado-dice guiñando un ojo yendo para donde brick y boom

-hola tortolos como estuvo la luna-dice burlona zoka sentada en su escoba, obsrvando al par de verdes sonrojarse, mirarse feo y hacerse los tontos. Pero se notaba a flor de "piel" que algo había pasado algo importante.

-no me llames asi, no paso nada que te incumba-dice kaoru mirando al costado por la sonrisa burlona de la bruja,

-claro-dice arqueando una ceja zoka.-como digas verdecita.

-hermano, ¿Dónde estar? Preocupar boomer, novia mía-dice teniendo a miyako abrasada posesivo mirando otros monstruos que la relajeaban.

-em boomer-dice roja miyako.

-aja lo que digas Boomy, ahora pulgoso hagamos algo, me aburro…him o no diablo afeminado estoy aburrida-dice zoka

-si tenemos que arreglar esto, encontrar a lo que este produciendo esto-dice Momoko en papel de justiciera.

-see lo digas-dice brick rodando los ojos, el no quería hacer justicia era un chico malo.

-no les diré, es personal y punto-dice butch cruzando los brazos medio gruñendo de milagro no sonrojándose, mientras kaoru se fue con Momoko a ver que harían viendo que el grupo de locos ya estaban en otra hablando de un video juego.

-si lo vi, esta genial y tiene unos gráficos que…-dice brick brillándole los ojos…

-si quieres a ellos no les digas pero a mi si me dirás-dice zoka en susurro a butch- por cierto lindos chupones en el cuello de tu verdecita-dice burlona haciéndose la tonta usando un método para hacerlo hablar.

Como todo chucho perruno las orejas eran un punto débil ya sea el escucha o las cosquillas.

-mm...no-dice zoka mientras le rasca las orejas...- mencione Butch ¿que la tienda esta a unas 4 cuadras de aquí?-dice zoka a su oreja produciendo que mueva la cola un poco sosteniéndola enojado...mientras kaoru tenía una cara de querer matar lo primero que se le cruce...

-Amm... creo que si, deberías dejar de hacer eso...- dice Butch sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda... sintiendo el aura que estaba alrededor de su "verdecita"

-de acuerdo...pero la propuesta sigue en pie...-dice mientras lo suelta...sonriente..le encantaba sacar de quicio a los mastubara...

-¡Ayyy ya basta...!- grita Brick, dejando a Momoko y acercándose a su hermano...

Esta muy bueno con la sierra y espera ahí no me cambies de tema idiota ¿Donde te habías metido?- pregunta Brick algo fastidiado al ver que la pelirroja también se acercaba a ellos

-Amm... tenía que arreglar unos asuntos...-dice Butch mirando de reojo a Kaoru, sonrojándose un poco al recordar lo que había sucedido hace poco. Seguramente si Zein se enteraba lo asesinaría

-¬¬ aja y ahora como arreglamos esto-dice brick molesto...mirando de reojo a la come dulces.." que odiaba"...

-al fin se calmaron-dice boomer suspirando...

-¬¬ ni tanto..Ahora viene lo bueno-dice Zoka burlona ella si sabia lo de la cueva...

-Dónde estabas?- pregunta Momoko como toda una madre a Kaoru... la cual parpadea algo asustada por el tono de voz de la chica, pero enseguida sale del trance

es importante, ejem fueron a hablar con el profesor-dice kaoru para desviar de tema...

-No, dudo mucho que nos haga caso- dice Momoko cruzándose de brazos, haciendo a su busto levantarse... -El único que nos puede ayudar en este momento es Ken o Poochie... si es que no se les ocurrió vestirse...- dice Momoko suspirando

-pues hay que ir por ellos-dice miyako para calmar la situación...- y tener cuidado con him...

-novia mía...no tocar..-dice boomer posesivo abrasándola

-^^UU jee-ríe miyako avergonzada

-¬¬Ufff...- respinga Momoko-Bien, vamos a...- cuando nota a Brick y a Butch siguiendo a Zoka hacia la tienda de videojuegos...

-Caza zombis, Caza zombis- decían Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo, que parecían ellos los zombies

-¿Qué no nos piensan ayudar?- dice Momoko enojada

-mm...primero caza zombis y luego lo veo, come dulces-dice burlón mientras sigue caminando...

-Bien, has lo que quieras descerebrado...- dice Momoko dirigiéndose a la casa embrujada, dispuesta a buscar al profesor, a Ken o a Poochie...

-novia...o caza zombis..-dice boomer pensando...mientras sostiene a miyako en su hombro..

-Descuida, ve...- dice Miyako sonriéndole, y al menos queriéndose liberar de él por un momento O.O

-amar novia-dice mientras le da un beso...bajándola mientras sigue a su grupo lenta mente...

mientras boomer se iba feliz...muy lento por los demás...

Miyako queda roja ante el gesto de Boomer y Zein suspira fastidiado al ver a Zoka irse con ellos, ni modo no podía cambiarla -Vamos Kaoru...- dice tomándola de la mano, ya que todas las miradas de los chicos se dirigían a la hermosa loba... era celoso con Zoka, si no dudaba eso, pero con su prima también era celosísimo y si ese lobo DESOBLIGADO no la iba a proteger, entonces él lo haría. Aunque él sabía que no era necesario proteger a su "adorable" prima.

**mientras los heroes van en busca del profesor chiflado y su hijo...**

**el otro grupo iba como coro religioso...pero del video juego...**

-no es una encantadora noche-dice zoka comiendo unos dulces que robo...

-Siii, fabulosa...- dice Butch sonriente mirando en sus manos el preciado videojuego

-no puedo creer que al fin lo tenga-dice brick contento son su mejor sonrisa..

-ejem nudillos no me debes algo?-dice burlona zoka mientras ya llevaba su guitara nueva..

-yo..feliz, tener caza zombis-dice boomer lejos pero igual de contento

-Amm... qué?- pregunta Butch ingenuo

-jee-rie zoka burlona...mientras se le acerca sentada en su escoba mientras le susurra al oído..." los detalles de tu luna de lobo alfa genio...quien crees que distrajo al tigre para que no te matara"-dice burlona..." o si tienes algo mas en mente..."-dice picara..dejando rojo al lobo

-Amm... eso es algo personal...- dice Butch rojo mirando a la luna... recordando el perfecto cuerpo de Kaoru bajo el suyo, haciendo que Butch sudara frio

-jeee me imagino lobito-dice zoka mientras le revuelve el pelo haciendo algo que solo ella haría, y este le permitía soltándole el pelo...- así te ves mejor..

-o-o-boomer sorprendido

-Jajaja... como sea. Sólo te diré que el asunto esta arreglado... y ya somos... bueno, más que enemigos/amigos- dice Butch desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, sonriendo levemente

-jee igualmente quiero detalles-dice burlona mientras vuelve al camino...- y por cierto rojo...como te fue con tu señora draculina-dice burlona

-Ella NO es nada mío...- dice Brick enojado-No tengo ni quiero tener algo que ver con esa súper tonta...-

-claro ¬¬* y ese sonrojo en tu cara a que se deberá-dice burlona mientras mira cómplice a butch...señalando la cara roja del "rojo"

-por cierto no te conté había un tal natsukami disfrazado de vampiro que la buscaba-dice burlona...era un sempai que Momoko adoraba...-bueno aunque técnicamente ya no esta disfrazado-dice butch Mirando perverso a brick.

-es verdad, dijo algo que "¿donde esta mi reina de ojos rosas, labios carnosos y cuello tentador?-dice poniendo cara...dando un tic al líder del los rrbz..

-¿Qué?- dice Brick, deteniéndose de golpe y volteando a ver a Zoka con un tic en el ojo

-lo que oíste...pero a ti no te interesa cierto?-dice burlona mientras se acomoda un mechón de pelo...-digo no te interesa que otro colmilludo quiera morder a la "súper tonta"-dice perversa- oh no ¿butch?-le guiña un ojo

-Mmm... eso es verdad, de todos modos a Momoko siempre le han gustado varios de la escuela que por curioso que parezca también se vistieron de vampiros... tal vez... sea el destino- dice Butch burlón

-Cla-claro que no me interesa yo...- tartamudea Brick cuando escuchan el grito de varias personas y voltean a ver, viendo a la casa alzar a varias personas con una alfombra que salía de la puerta, como si fuera su lengua

-genial...me pregunto si se las comerá-dice perversa...

-novia..querer novia-dice boomer haciendo puchero..

Cuando pasa una bandada de vampiros comandados por un joven guapo...y varios vampiros siguiéndolo y en particular vampiresas...

-allá voy mi reina de ojos rosas, es cuello será solo mío-dice mientras vuela galante...

-Aaaahhh aléjate de miii... tonta casa...- grita Momoko cuando cierra los ojos fuertemente y los abre apareciendo en los brazos de su sueño dorado

-oh mi princesa...nadie te lastimara-dice natsukami mientras la baja caballero mientras mira feo a la casa...

-como te atreviste a lastimar a mi adorada princesa-dice molesto...

-Gra-gracias... O/O-dice Momoko mientras le sonríe todaaa ilusionada

Brick gruñe, mostrando sus colmillos... ganándose una mirada burlona de Zoka y Butch

-creo que Cupido esta en el aire-dice zoka mientras brick le gruñe...

-¿que dijiste?-dice el vampiro...molesto

-que Cupido esta en el aire-dice burlona mientras señala a uno que se disfrazo de angelito..de amor...- o ¿qué pensaba que decía?-dice burlona mientras cruza las piernas...

-Jajajajajajaja- ríe Butch a más no poder...-jajaja admítelo hermano, te gusta esa come dulces que tanto "detestas"- dice haciendo comillas con los dedos

-claro que no...!por que me..gus..porque me importaría esa tonta¡-dice sonrojado mientras gruñe mirando al costado

-Claro, tal vez no sé ... mmm... porque la miras demasiado, y si te peleas es con ella y no con las otras dos...- dice Butch irónico

-mira quien lo dice ¬¬ tu no dejas que nadie fastidie a la machona...haces lo mismo incluso golpeaste a ace por decirle muñeca-dice serio...- así que no molestes

-¬¬UU ser locos-dice boomer suspirando...ante la situación

-¬¬ Eso esss... diferente y un tema que no pienso discutir contigo. Y tú cállate Boomer que tú eres el enamorado en esta situación- dice Butch arqueando una ceja y un poco sonrojado por la situación sin mencionar su mal humor por recordar a ese estupido de Ace... como odiaba a esa serpiente rastrera

-jee ah chicos..en serio son demasiados obvios...-dice zoka entre carcajadas...

-claro...como digas...y boomer cállate...-dice brick molesto...- no es así...por que esa tonta haga lo que quiera con ese idiota galán de...ahh¡ me que importa-dice molesto- y !zoka deja de reír¡

-oh vamos -dice zoka no aguantando la risa...

-¬/¬ ...ser tonto-dice boomer sonrojado...

-Si Zoka, deja de reírte... ya que tú estás igual que nosotros... sólo que él tuyo es demasiado diferente a ti - dice Butch serio, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón... viendo a la verdecita pegarle a la casa haciendo que esta se tranquilice

-eso no lo dudo...pero de los opuestos viene el caos...además hace años que lo soporto...algo me tenia que tener a favor...-dice burlona...

Mientras ve a kaoru dar un hachazo a la casa soltando a miyako...

-princesa estas bien?-dice el galán mientras carga a Momoko...besando su mano...

-¬¬UU creo que vomitare-dice kaoru mientras le pega una patada a la casa...

-es lindo...algo sangriento pero lindo- sonríe algo nerviosa y tierna miyako

-Bueno, hermano... creo que ya están conquistando a tu vampiresa...- dice Butch riéndose a más no poder

Brick gruño mostrándole los colmillos... estaba que iba a explotar de tanta rabia que sentía en esos momentos...

-jee déjalo si a el, no le "interesa" la rosadita-dice zoka cómplice...tomada del brazo de butch...

Brick mira a cierta distancia a la pelirroja -Mu..Muchas gracias...- dice Momoko sonrojada debido a que ese chico le gustaba desde hace mucho

-por nada...mi princesa...-dice besando su manos subiendo por su brazos acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello besando su hombro y... siendo alejado a unos cuantos metros por un gran golpe en su mejilla

Momoko abre los ojos sorprendida al ver al chico pelirrojo frente a ella mirando al chico con furia queriéndolo fulminar con la mirada...

-¿Que haces?- dice Momoko viéndolo enojada, cuando siente cierto escalofrió al mirar una mirada furiosa de parte del chico... esos ojos rojos la hacían tener escalofríos

-¿Bri...Brick?- pregunta Momoko al ser apegada al cuerpo del pelirrojo y sintiendo como este se acerca a su cuello

-Es... muy obvio- dice Butch a Zoka... mirando a su verdecita destruir gran parte de la casa ella sola

-uhh genial...y yo pensaba que me aburriría-dice zoka pasando un paquete de palomitas, de donde salieron, otro misterio...

-Ale...aléjate de mi...- dice Momoko con dificultad y sumamente sonrojada tratando de empujar a Brick lejos de ella, pero haciéndosele imposible... sintiendo como sus fuerzas se debilitaban

-oye aléjate de ...-dice el galán...cuando un misterioso escombro de la casa se le cae encima...

-uuppss-dice zoka burlona mientras esta sentada en su escoba

-no quiero grr-dice brick mientras en un rápido movimiento la muerde sintiendo el sabor dulce de la sangre de Momoko...

Momoko abre la boca sintiendo una pequeña punzada, mostrando sus colmillos... que por inercia los llevo al cuello de Brick y lo mordió... también...

-O.O ves... lo que yo estoy viendo- dice Butch dejando caer las papitas que en ese momento estaba comiendo

-si...y es genial...jee sangre, locura y sangre jee adoro halloween-dice zoka riendo mientras saca una cámara de fotos capturando el momento...

-señores y espectros, se ha formado un matrimonio vampírico, felices bodas negras-dice la bruja mientras ríe cerrándole la boca a butch...- se te meterá una mosca-dice perversa

Todos los monstruos celebran... otros... no tanto, cuando Kaoru se para liberando a Miyako nuevamente de la casa del mal... -Esos idiotas ¬¬... alguien PODRIA AYUDARME!- grita la loba furiosa...

-Lo mejor será encontrar a Ken...- dice Miyako esquivando un ataque de la casa... mientras Kaoru gira su hacha haciendo trizas como si de un tronco viejo se tratara

-Idiotas... buenos para nada... lo único para lo que sirven es para estorbar ¬¬... y claro sólo ayudan cuando les conviene... - gruñe Kaoru al ver a Butch tan pegado de Zoka...

-Déjalo... ahora lo importante es encontrar a Ken...- dice Zein, aguantándose la rabia también...

-oye...lobito...¿quieres patear unos traseros zombis?-dice zoka mientras sonríe

perversa...señalando la casa de donde salían estos

-Mmm... por qué no?- dice Butch levantándose del suelo...

Cuando Butch se detiene al reconocer ese olor algo desagradable... ¿algo? realmente desagradable...

-Déjame en paz...!- dice Kaoru viendo a un hombre lobo un poco más alto que ella... y rubio?

-oh mi lo..-dice este cuando es arrojado por un golpe a metros chocando contra un muro...

-¬¬no era necesario que lo hicieras... yo me puedo defender SOLA...- dice Kaoru sin voltear a ver al responsable de ese acto... caminando junto con Zein... buscando a Ken

-Mhm... pues no lo parece...- dice Butch algo molesto

-¬¬ Idiota...- murmura Kaoru, cuando detecta el olor de Ken... y mueve la cola feliz... sonrojando levemente al macho alfa...

-no te atrevas a...-dice zein molesto...cuando zoka lo tira de la oreja...

-¬¬ tu no te metas...son cosas de lobos-dice la bruja llevándolo...para que no interrumpa...

-pero zokane...ese..grrr-dice zein gruñendo jalado por la bruja

-ese nada...akitoki zeinkaro...kaoru es grande y puede decidir sola-dice zoka seria llevándolo lejos...

-Ok, veamos es por... allá...- dice Kaoru feliz... cuando es sujetada por dos fuertes brazos...

-Ayyy por dios ¬¬... así nunca volveremos a la normalidad...- piensa Kaoru... y suspira algo frustrada

Butch huele su cuello... deleitándose con su aroma varonil impregnado en el cuerpo de ella

-Mmm... enserio quieres regresar a la normalidad?- dice Butch, apegándola más a su cuerpo... mientras a lo lejos Zoka hacia aparecer una jaula encerrando a Zein en ella... xD

-mmm grr deja de hacer eso-dice kaoru mientras lo siente morder su nuca...mientras le acaricia el vientre descubierto

-Yo no quiero...-Butch muerde su oreja...-no quiero volver a la normalidad...- dice Butch sensualmente al oído de Kaoru... haciendo que ella casi logre caer con sus palabras... pero como toda heroína... ella sabe que es lo que debe hacer...


	5. puro instinto

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Hola gente, soy necrara, perdón la enorme demora, ando con cuestiones técnicas y personales algo frustrantes, y no me dan mucho tiempo para escribir. En fin logre hacer un espacio e invocar a mi imaginación, y les dejo un nuevo cap.

Un adelanto para los que querían ver a los rojos y azules, en el próximo cap.

Pd: ya actualizare esta semana "destinos del desierto" y para el que pregunto sobre si continuare "amazonas doradas" lo hare estoy ordenando viejas notas y una vez que tenga todo listo subiré mas caps.

Cap 4: puro instinto

-mmm grr deja de hacer eso-dice kaoru mientras este le acaricia el vientre al descubierto mordiendo su cuello. Butch ignora las peticiones de ella y sigue deleitándose

-que grr de..-dice kaoru mordiendo su labio para no suspirar...antes las sensaciones...cuando este en un abrir de ojos a corrala en un callejón subiendo una mano por su vientre hasta uno de sus senos...- ah¡ baka-dice sonrojada gruñendo mientras este lame su mejilla

-Deseo tenerte...- dice Butch apretando bruscamente el seno de la chica, haciendo que esta gimiera fuertemente

-ahg¡ mmm pero...-dice mientras este lo presiona moviéndolo en un masaje mientras besa su cuello mordisqueándolo entre lamidas

-Déjame saliiiirrr...!- dijo zein a zoka

Tratando de destrozar la jaula que había aparecido la bruja

-¬¬ no...-dice zoka burlona esperando fuera de la casa a que viniera el profesor...

-se a que iras y eso es justamente lo que no quiero-dice mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies sentada sobre la escoba...dejando a la vista su pierna sin la bota.

-Ò/Ó aaarrggghh! Déjame saliiiirrr! - dice Zein enojado y con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo su rostro

-mm..tengo que comprar esa crema, tengo la piel seca-dice zoka burlona

-déjalos en paz, quieres-dice mientras se recorre la pierna con la mano...un tanto apropósito...mirando sus pies...

-no..-dice zoka de nuevo siguiendo con lo suyo...terminando un pie usando un viento mágico para secarlas rápido...procediendo con la otra pierna..

Zein desvía la mirada avergonzado... aunque aun se sentía algo intranquilo con dejar a ese estúpido pervertido con su querida prima a solas

-que te pasa, minino gruñón...tienes la cara roja-dice burlona pintando sus uñas...

Mirándolo de reojo..

-je termine...y necesito urgente esa crema- se toca las piernas...mientras zein la mira sonrojado de reojo...mientras mueve su cola...digamos que sus instintos de tigre respondían mas fácil que su moral.

-Demonios...- dice zein debido a que todavía no se acostumbraba a su cola

en contenerlos

-jee-ríe zoka mientras camina acercándose a la jaula...-tienes unas cola muy inquieta-dice perversa...- me pregunto si..-dice burlona mientras zein siente que rasca sus orejas..Haciendo que ronronee por más fuerza que haga...

-jee miren al gran minino-dice burlona al verlo sonrojado -resulto aparte de domable, mirón-dice refiriéndose a sus piernas...

-No sé de que hablas...-dice Zein forcejeando con un barrote de la jaula

-see claro...-dice zoka burlona...mientras lo hace ronronear

-Basta deja de hacer eso!- dice Zein separándose de ella

-¿por qué?-dice inocente apoyada en una posición no muy "inocente" en la jaula

Atravesándola con magia como un fantasma...

-se te veía bastante contento Sr. ronroneos-dice burlona...

-Yo... yo...- dice nervioso Zein retrocediéndose

-tu que?-dice zoka avanzando cuando el tigre zein choca contra los barrotes..

-Yoo... no podre controlarme..- murmura muy pero muy quedito, que Zoka tuvo que prestar mucha atención para entenderle

-¿controlar...algo asi? rrrrr-dice imitándolo mientras sonríe burlona...levantándole la barbilla, si lo fastidiaba pero era un placer...mientras ese ronroneo hizo recorrer un escalofrió en el cuerpo del chico...

-Basta... por favor... Zoka no sabes lo que estas haciendo...- dice Zein, haciendo que sus garras se cierren y se abran ansiosas por desgarrar esa hermosa ropa que cubría a la chica

-y ¿que estoy haciendo?-dice siguiendo su juego mientras le roza la barbilla...haciendo tensar al tigre mientras roza sus rostros cerca

-rrrr- dice perversa sabiendo lo que producía en su "prometido santurrón"

-bas...- gruñe lanzándosele a Zoka quedando encima de ella...

-jee miren al santurrón-dice burlona mientras zein la mira olfateando su

Esencia...oliendo a moras..y pólvora

-Mmm...- empezó a lamber su cuello y se detuvo en su pecho...

-mmm -dice zoka mientras sube una mano rascando sus orejas sonriendo picara...mientras alza su rostro besándolo con fuerza...

Zein empezó a recorrer con sus garras el bien formado cuerpo de su "brujita", haciendo que esta se estremezca un poco por tales caricias...

-mmmnn rrr-dice apropósito mientras tantea su espalda complacida de las sensaciones...mientras zein baja lamiendo su cuello entre besos

-jee valla con el neko grande-dice burlona mientras hace que desaparezcan de ahí apareciendo en un viejo edificio...algo mas privado...

-Mmm...- se detiene lentamente y voltea a ver a su alrededor...-linda decoración...- dice Zein viendo el cuarto abandonado en el que estaban. Zoka ríe un poco y empuja el rostro de él con el suyo... dándole un largo beso, algo brusco... desesperado... excitante.

Zein recorre con sus manos las ansiadas piernas de su prometida... haciendo que esta se sienta algo vulnerable... temblando un poco por las sensaciones que les causaba las caricias de su gatito..

.

-mmnn lo sabia...si me mirabas las piernas-dice burlona entre suspiros...

-¿Qué puedo decir? son irresistibles...- dice Zein algo coqueto, besando las piernas de esta

Haciéndola reír por las cosquillas que le causaba

-jee-ríe zoka mientras arquea la cabeza haciendo que se le caiga el sombrero, soltando el pelo que tenia metido adentro...mientras el gatito daba lamidas a sus rodillas subiendo por los muslos, adentrando su rostro en la entrepierna...

-mm...zein..-dice mientras lo siente rozar con sus garras esa zona...

Zoka mordió su labio inferior, debido a las pequeñas y deliciosas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Zein sonrió al verla así... siempre la veía tan explosiva e incontrolable... pero sabía que ahí era él quien tomaba el control de la situación, con estos pensamientos quitó la ropa interior de la chica saboreando la húmeda cavidad de ella. Haciendo que Zoka aferre sus manos a la

sabana y empiece a gemir fuertemente.

Mientras en el callejón, las cosas no eran tan distintas. Butch lamia los pechos de la verde, como todo un fiel perro.

-jee grr-dice butch entre lamidas..mordiendo un poco unos de los pezones masajeando el otro...sintiendo los jadeos de kaoru...apretándolo con fuerza embobado del aroma de esta...excitándose..

-Aaahh Butch... estas loco... a.. alguien pue... puede vernos aaaahhh- gime Kaoru al sentir un dedo de Butch (de metiche) explorando en su ropa intima...

-jee tranquila verdecita tiene solución-dice perverso butch mientras la alza de pronto , la loba se cubrió los pechos por inercia..mientras el chico salta a toda velocidad...hasta la terraza de un edificio mintiéndose en el baño de la terraza...con claras intenciones de seguir con lo suyo...

-ahora en donde estaba..-dice relamiendo sus colmillos volviendo a masajear sus senos...en conjunto...haciendo estremecer a kaoru

-Eres un idiota sabias?- dice Kaoru difícilmente, rasguñándole la espalda al chico haciendo que este se emocione más

-see pero tu eres la chica del idiota-dice burlón mientras lame los pezones juntando sus senos lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo...

Kaoru suelta un pequeño grito/aullido... haciendo que Butch ya no aguante más y la cargue quitándole sus prendas algo desesperado... mientras el se deshace de su ropa interior dejando a la vista de la lobita su gran miembro, adentrándolo en ella haciendo que Kaoru se sostenga de sus cabellos, sintiendo desfallecer...

En el cuarto abandonado... las cosas no estaban tan lentas... Zein embestía a Zoka lentamente haciendo que esta soltara de vez en cuando un gemido de placer... haciendo que el chico aumentara más las embestidas

-mmnn ah¡-dice zoka mientras le araña la espalda sosteniéndose...mientras el tigre lame su cuello entre gruñidos entre cada embestida..Sintiendo sus órganos a completarse de tal modo que lo tenia adicto...

Era por eso que lo encantaba hacerlo enojar, era por eso que le encantaba que la celara... y a ella le encantaba provocarlo. De esa forma acababan siempre, en la cama y llenos del sudor del otro. Era un aguafiestas de primera, al menos en lo que se decía de moral... pero en la cama la palabra moral no existía en ese momento. Zein sintió su orgasmo llegar al igual que la chica... ésta arqueó la espalda gritando el nombre de su querido tigre... este acabo acostado... en su lado. Respirando agitadamente, al igual que ella. La abrazo por la cintura y la apego más a su cuerpo haciendo que esta recargara su cabeza en su pecho varonil...

-jee lindo gatito..-dice burlona mientras zein siente sus senos presionados en su pecho, acariciándola la espalda

-si aun crees que el comprimo es una mierda..., bueno es una mierda...pero si no lo quieres...-dice burlona mientras le acaricia las orejas haciendo que ronronee..- lo entenderé-dice divertida

-¿Te encanta fastidiarme cierto?- pregunta Zein, fingiendo estar ofendido... Zoka ríe al sentir a Zein lamber su mejilla...-No... es... tan malo como parece, puedo acostumbrarme...-dice Zein sonriente...

-jee¿ yo? fastidiarte..¿Cómo crees?-dice picara mientras le pone un dedo en su barbilla- que te hace pensar eso?-dice burlona

-Son... sólo, suposiciones...-dice Zein arqueando una ceja, besándola. Comenzando a "jugar" de nuevo...

**Mientras en el estrecho baño... **

Butch terminó derramándose dentro de Kaoru, exhausto... abrazándola contra su pecho no queriéndola soltar nunca.

-jee -ríe pícaro mientras le muerde las orejas burlón chocho de sentirla cerca...

mas en particular sus senos sobre el...olfateándola oliendo a el...sonriendo perverso...

-y que piensas del idiota-dice burlón jugando con sus orejas

-Que puedo pensar? Sigue siendo el más idiota de todo el mundo... pero debo admitir que es muy bueno haciendo esto... al menos sirves para algo no crees?- dice Kaoru riéndose-deja mis orejas ya...- dice Kaoru tratando de separarse de él... con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿así? verdecita...soy "bueno" en muchas cosas...-dice pícaro mordiendo sus orejas...algo fuerte, marcándolas...ejem marcando a kaoru como suya de nuevo por si algún lobo se quería hacer el listo...lamiéndolas haciendo que kaoru mueva la cola aunque no quería-¿quieres que te muestre?

-No... jajaja... déjame ya... necesito arreglar esto... no podemos quedarnos así para siempre...- dice Kaoru tratando de separarlo pero este la sujetaba fuertemente y la olía a cada oportunidad que tuviera

-y ¿que tendría de malo?-dice sin dejar de lamer...sus orejas, por el se quedaba así...no tenia problema...acariciando su espalda...

-Porque... mmm... porque si. Soy una superheroina y quieras o no, esto esta mal. Somos seres humanos, no monstruos, además no puedo perder la oportunidad de patearle de nuevo el trasero a Him...- dice Kaoru sonriéndole, algo burlona... al saber que la necesitaba demasiado

-digo no habría tarea, ni cosas fastidiosas, excepto brick pero bueno es así desde que nació..., y si es tentador hacer eso, pero nena soy chico malo...y la verdad ser chico lobo me gusta-dice burlón mordisqueando sus orejas -y adivina que...a ti también te gusta-dice pícaro lamiendo...

-Si... pero malas noticias para ti... yo aun sigo siendo superheroina y así que tengo deberes, "chico malo"... por favor Butch, apóyame sólo esta vez... ¿quieres?-dice Kaoru poniendo ojitos de cachorra... haciendo que Butch la mire y desvié la mirada rápidamente... no le gustaba que lo mirara así... -¿por favor... siii...?- pide Kaoru lamiéndole la mejilla a su macho alfa...

-¬¬ grrr tramposa...-dice gruñendo...-pero que ganaría...digo patear el trasero a him es tentador y hace rato quiero cobrársela pero nose...digo si hay algo mas...quizás lo considere...-dice pícaro sonriendo perverso definitivamente... ese libro debía llevarlo en el bolsillo de ahora en adelante... le serviría mucho y más estando con la verdecita inmediatamente por ella...

-Velo de este modo... le darías una paliza a Him y...- Kaoru se sonroja por lo que estaba a punto de hacer... se maldijo mil veces y tomo la mano de Butch y la coloco en su pecho...-podrás hacerme tuya cuando quieras... donde quieras...- dice besándolo... pasando sus manos suavemente por los brazos del chico, haciendo que este mueva la cola feliz... apretando el seno de la chica... siendo apartado -y si no cooperas... olvídate de eso.- amenaza Kaoru perversa

-¬¬ tienes que pasar menos tiempo en el colegio con zoka...-dice bufando...mientras gruñe un poco...definitivamente su "hermana" la había influenciado para peor.

-Basta, no dije que te adelantaría nada...- dice Kaoru sintiendo como el lobo inhala fuertemente el aroma de su cuello

-pero supongo que aceptare...por esta única ocasión...claro que quiero una última ronda... antes...y cierta posición...-dice butch perverso mientras la sujeta por la cintura lamiendo un punto sensible en el cuello...subiendo a su oreja susurrando cierta posición en cierto libro...que leyó una vez y el primer y último libro que tocaría en su vida...

Kaoru lo volteó a ver a sonrojada... mientras Butch sonreía, al ver como ella aceptaba de muy "mala gana", escuchándose un aullido fuerte de alegría, claro de él, por esto desde afuera del baño.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

**Cap 5: familiares y amor vampírico**

-y que se supone que tenemos que buscar-dice butch caminando despreocupado caminando atrás de su loba...mirando de reojo su parte posterior-jee-sonríe perverso-al profesor chiflado ese?-dice bostezando

-Mmm... no, de hecho... tenemos que encontrar a su hijo, a él no le gusta vestirse. No sé, es raro...- dice Kaoru algo incomoda por la mirada de él... -Que ¿tanto me ves?- dice molesta volteándolo a ver

-nada-dice burlón mostrando sus dientes...ahora mirando el prominente busto..que era de su propiedad...-solo se me antojo algo dulce-dice sonriente...

-¬/¬ Mmm... deja de mirarme así, pareces un pervertido...- dice Kaoru, observándolo de reojo... sonrojada... cubriéndose sus pechos sabiendo a lo que se refería... le dolía un poco la espalda debido a las estúpidas locuras de él... o de las estúpidas posiciones que le había obligado hacer, se sonrojo aun más al recordar esto... todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho... se detuvo al observar a los demás lobos guardar cierta distancia hacia ella

-Que les pasa ahora?- dice Kaoru-Ni que tuviera pulgas o algo así...- dice Kaoru ofendida

-simplemente saben que eres mía, verdecita-dice butch a su oreja...mirando de reojo a los de mas lobos con una cara clara.." tóquenla y los degollare"...manteniendo una sonrisa algo sádica

-te queda lindo el sonrojo...-dice burlón...mientras mete las manos en el bolsillo

-¿Tuya? ¡jum! Ya quisieras... yo no soy tuya...- dice Kaoru con un tono irónico... cruzándose de brazos ofendida y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado... ese idiota...!

-jee¿ en serio?-dice haciendo que sienta su aliento en la nuca haciéndole sentir un escalofrió...-hace rato decías otra cosa-dice recordando los jadeos de ella por esas "posiciones"..

-Cierra la boca o te arrepentirás de por vida...-le susurra Kaoru mirándolo de forma amenazante... y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, cuando esta apunto de golpearlo por la estúpida sonrisa que había puesto... cuando ve a alguien muuuuyyy querido por ella

-¿Dai?- dice Kaoru y sonríe, sale corriendo a ver a su hermano vestido de lobo también ya estaba grande pero le gustaban esas cosas

Butch observa al chico y por inercia sale junto a su loba (no lo conocía)

-¬¬ ¿quien es?-dice mirándolo mientras el resto de la tribu..lo rodea alertas por la mirada del macho alfa.

-grrr- la manada mirando serios a dai

-Mmm... ¿déjalo en paz, quieres?- dice Kaoru, algo molesta...-Dai! ¿Que haces aqui? Pensé que no ibas a venir en estas vacaciones... - dice Kaoru sonriente... su hermano estudiaba fuera de la ciudad, y muy poco le dejaban salir...

-Quería darte la sorpresa, Kaoru- dice Dai, sonriéndole a su pequeña hermana... mientras el verde gruñía hacia él

-Llegue y me dijeron que habías ido a pedir dulces... y bueno de ahí no sé que paso...- dice Dai algo confundido porque su traje ahora real... y al parecer el de tooodoos

-¬¬ ¿quien rayos eres?-dice butch mientras tira del brazo de kaoru al ver que este casi la abrasa...nadie tocaba a su loba...excepto el...

-grrr- manada

-Deberías dejarla tu, no tienes ningún derecho de jalarla de esa forma- dice Dai algo molesto por la impertinencia de ese chico

-Oye ¿que te pasa? ¡Suéltame!- dice Kaoru intentando zafarse de Butch...el cual la tenia bien sujeta

-es mi novia...¬¬-dice señalando las orejas de kaoru- ¿ahora responde quien eres?-dice con cara de pocos amigos...parándose frente a kaoru...

-O.O oh oh...!- murmura Kaoru-Dai puedo explicarlo, este idiota no sabe de lo que habla...- dice Kaoru interponiéndose entre Butch y su hermano...

-Kaoru... tú... ¿no me digas que con él? - dice Dai molesto

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- dice Kaoru, mientras Butch más se molestaba de lo que ella decía

-¬¬ grrr- butch molesto...

-Por Dios! Eres una niña!- dice Dai, explotando su furia...

-Pero es que... él es un idiota y no sabe lo que dice, bueno si sabe... pero Dai...- intentaba explicar Kaoru...

-simple, es mi novia y si lo hicimos...eso no te importa...es mi mujer y degollare a cualquiera que la toque-dice serio butch entre gruñidos

-Cállate! Idiota él es mi hermano!- grita Kaoru por la torpeza de él

Butch se queda callado... e intenta analizar lo dicho por ella

-¿en serio?...pues no se parecen-dice alzando una ceja Mientras Dai se llena de furia por la contestación de él

-Aarrggghhh! No me digas! Arrrgggh tonto... fíjate- dice Kaoru jalando a Dai-Mismos ojos! misma sangre! ambos somos Matsubara!- dice Kaoru cuando se escucha un aplauso detrás de ellos

-Jajaja... si es cierto es Matsubara...- dice Zein riéndose a más no poder por la situación

si, le molestaba que ese idiota lo anduviera divulgando lo que tuvo con su prima... pero bueno, él ya no podía hacer nada

-Kaoru, vamos a casa...- dice Dai serio, mirando con rencor a Butch

-Pero...- dice Kaoru

Vamos a casa...- repite Dai

-ella no se va -dice butch ignorando a zein

-¬¬UU- zoka mirando todo sentada en su escoba

-Tu no eres nadie, para decidir...-dice Dai, mientras jala a Kaoru del brazo, cuando Butch la jala del otro, empezando una pelea por quien le rompe el brazo primero a Kaoru xD

-esto es mejor que el cine-dice zoka comiendo palomitas chocha...de donde las saco, un misterio mas..

-pelea, pelea, pelea¡-dice zoka mientras varios lobos le apoyan...

-Baasssttaaaa!- saca un feroz gruñido Kaoru, harta de que a ella siempre le pase eso... asustando a ambos... haciendo que la suelten de inmediato

-Basta, dejen de comportarse como tontos inmaduros... y escuchen... Dai lo lamento pero si es verdad y te pido que si me quieres un poco, no le digas a mamá... si pasa algo se lo dirá él...- dice Kaoru mirando a Butch de una forma amenazante haciendo que este trague saliva...- y tú, deja de comportarte como si fuera... bueno, un objeto tuyo... sí lo hicimos, pero este sigue siendo mi cuerpo...- acaba Kaoru cruzada de brazos... haciendo que su busto se levante, sonrojando a los demás lobos

-jee genial-dice zoka riendo...

-¬¬ eso lo se...pero igual...-dice terco butch mirando asesino a los demás lobos que desvían la mirada rápido temiendo por sus vidas

-Como sea...-dice Kaoru suspirando-Dai, ve a casa... y duerme... te prometo que, regresare pronto... y todo será... otra vez normal-

-Mmm... de acuerdo, pero cuídate... y mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos...- dice Dai sonriéndole a su hermana- ah! y no te preocupes... no diré nada, y tú más te vale que no la hagas sufrir, porque será la última vez que respires...- dice Dai amenazándolo antes de irse... dándole un beso a Kaoru y comenzando a caminar...

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él...- dice Zein... comiéndose una palomita que le había quitado a Zoka

-hey con mi lobo demente no se metan-dice zoka comiendo...

-¬¬ descuida...zoka...ni que fueran gran cosa...-dice butch bostezando..

-¬¬ ¿que dijiste?- dice Kaoru, viéndolo de forma asesina

-¬¬ que no le tengo miedo a tu hermano y primo gato-dice alzando un ceja...

-Pss... deberías tenerlo...-dice Kaoru molesta, dándose la media vuelta, empezando a caminar... que idiota engreído era! Cielos, de haberlo sabido antes jamás se habría metido con él... esperen, ella lo sabía... pero eso no significaba que fuera sólo de él. De todos modos, una vez que recuperara su estado normal, ya vería que haría

-Bueno, los dejo. Y no deberías hablar de su hermano así- dice Zein poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza de forma relajante, empezando a caminar hacia su prima-Digo... es sólo una sugerencia. Tal vez no nos tengas miedo... pero deberías preocuparte por Kaoru no por nosotros...- dice Zein yéndose

-ahh cosa contigo...ven vamos a espiar a brick-dice zoka llevándolo de la oreja antes que haga otra cosa "inteligente"...alejándose para otro lado...

-a ver en primera, nunca, pero nunca digas que tuviste sexo con ella frente a sus hermanos o padre...hasta boomer sabe eso..., en segunda no te confíes de tus enemigos...y tercera...no hagas enojar a una mujer..mas si es tu novia/mujer o como le llames...no tengo que aclarar cual será su modo de castigo-dice zoka suspirando soltando la oreja una vez lejos

- y cuarto...su familia es de luchadores...el enmascarado maravilla es su papa..., quinto quiero detalles de lo que halla pasado..., y finalmente sexto, quieres palomitas?-dice sacando un paquete

-Da igual no les tengo miedo...-dice Butch, cuando reacciona...-Queee? la...la maravilla enmascarada es su papá o.O... su familia es de luchadores... pero Zein no parece tener mucho conocimiento con eso de las peleas... bueno según yo - dice Butch con un tic en el ojo, no por nada tenia el poster del enmascarado maravilla en su cuarto...

-ehh si es su papa...y no te creas...cuando le agarra el raye sabe pegar duro...solo que es muy frio en eso...ejem...la cosa que si su familia es de peleadores, desde su papa, hermanos, ella y su hermanito-dice zoka burlona

-¿de donde crees que saco su carácter luchador?-alza una ceja

-ejem...detalles, amigo del alma-dice zoka burlona...sonriendo picara- que se debe "dureza de su cuerpo"...

-Yo... amm es que... recuerdas el libro que me regalaste hace un mes...- dice Butch algo pícaro por recordar el hermoso cuerpo de Kaoru unido al de él...

-si...lo recuerdo, fue para tu cumpleaños-dice zoka sonriente.- ah ya veo jee...cual posición-dice curiosa

-Amm... bueno... la posición que te sugerí que hicieras con tu minino...- dice Butch dándole pequeños codazos a Zoka... levemente, sonriéndole y arqueando una ceja

-Sólo te puedo decir... que estuvimos en el baño, muchos tiempo... y créeme no estuvo para nada silencioso...- dice Butch riéndose un poco... mientras Zoka lo miraba un poco sorprendida, sólo un poco...

-jeee ah bueno jaa miren al lobo alfa...jee fue buen regalo al final...-dice burlona pellizcándole la mejilla...- si se embaraza quiero se la madrina de los trillizos-dice perversa

-¿Trillizos? O.O oye, no crees que estás exagerando...- dice Butch un poco nervioso

-depende...si es la posición de la página 45...es un 60% de tener trillizos...digo ¿si es que no usaste protección.? digo usaste o no lo que ya sabes?-dice mirándolo alzando una ceja

-Amm... demonios- dice Butch, bajando la cabeza... derrotado de la vida...

-mejor ve pensando nombres...-dice palmeando la espalda..-y recuérdame darle una copia de ese libro al nenita y el rojo...algo me dice que lo necesitara-dice burlona

-Bueno, y a todo esto... ¿tú donde te metiste con tu santurrón?- dice Butch, mientras en su mente empezaba a pensar si serían niñas o varones

-mm...digamos que la moral la tiro al diablo por los instintos...-dice burlona sin vergüenza...

-Ya veo... y ¿tu si usaste protección?- dice Butch arqueando una ceja...

-si...- dice sacando una caja de protectores de su sombrero- quédatela...- además tomo pastillas desde hace 2 años...recuerdas bien porque..-dice mirándolo con cara que se debió a que su primera vez fue esa ocasión...justamente con él..

-Amm... si... creo que si... - dice Butch riéndose un poco al recordar eso... -Y descuida... creo que ya es demasiado tarde y es mejor hacerlo al natural...- dice Butch sonriéndole

-en tu caso si...descuida no permitiré que sus hermanos te degollé...por hacerlos tíos-dice burlona...mientras le toma el brazo...

-Ps ya te lo dije... no me preocupan ellos, sino ella... al parecer se enojo... y tengo un mal presentimiento- dice Butch sintiendo un escalofrió

-supongo ya lo arreglaras y hablando de tíos…¿dónde estarán tus hermanos?-dice pensativa

-Mmm...- ve Butch a todos lados... mientras en otra parte...

-Ya te lo dije no necesitaba ser salvada!- dice Momoko enojada por enésima vez a Brick

-igual rosadita...ese idiota me fastidiaba-dice mientras el rojo rueda los ojos

-Pues no sé porque, pero cualquiera diría que estabas celoso... idiota...- dice Momoko, parándose frente a él... deteniendo su andar...

-¿yo? celoso si claro-pone mueca...burlona...

-Pues si no era eso... entonces no encuentro alguna razón coherente... además estaba MUY a gusto en BRAZOS de ese chico...- dice Momoko burlona, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar... de nuevo

-nahh como quieras comedul...cess-dice brick mientras pasa una vampiresa despampanante...caminando usando un escotado vestido corto...demasiado...

-o/ó mm..- brick rojo mirándola...

-Eres un idiota! Eres como todos!- dice Momoko, cuando a los pocos segundos reacciona... y lo suelta haciendo que caiga al suelo

-Un momento... ¿que? ¿yo dije eso? ay no... Debe ser el efecto del hechizo, si eso es...- dice Momoko para si misma, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

-¬¬ jee quien es la celosa ahora,¿ rosadita?-dice brick desde el piso sonriente

-Yo no estoy celosa, sólo es el efecto del hechizo...- dice Momoko, haciendo que Brick arquee una ceja... ni ella misma se creía

-claro...y esto también es efecto de hechizo-dice parándose mientras palpa con sus dedos la marca de los dientes...

-Yo... argh! ya cállate quieres... yo... yo... no puedo... no puedo... fijarme en ti...- dice Momoko en un susurro tan despacio, que Brick casi no pudo escuchar lo que decía... Momoko bajo la mirada, haciéndose el suelo lo más interesante del mundo en esos momentos...

-que cosa..no te escuche..-dice brick mientras acaricia su cuello olfateándolo...

-Nada... yo sólo...- dice Momoko levantando la mirada, sonrojándose... al notar que el rostro de Brick estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo...

-¿solo que?-dice haciendo que Momoko sienta su aliento en su cara...sin dejar de acariciar el cuello

-Sólo... que yo...- intenta decir Momoko, cuando por impulso... lo besa... haciendo que Brick parpadee sorprendido y a los pocos segundos se deje envolver por el dulce sabor de la boca de la chica cerrando sus ojos y tomándola de la cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo... mientras Momoko se tensa un poco al sentirse tan pegada a él

-mmnn sabe dulce-dice brick mientras se separa por un segundo profundizando otro beso acariciando su espalda posesivo de su cadera...

sonriendo picara mientras muerde su labio haciéndolo sangrar besándola con fuerza..

Brick suspira al sentir el vestido de ella... tan pegado... delineando esas curvas... que pronto serían sólo de él... sonríe perverso

Mientras pasa de nuevo la chica, esta vez balanceándose de un lado al otro como si quisiera que Brick la viera

Momoko lo separa un poco

-Ahí te hablan...- dice burlona, mientras intenta zafarse de los aferrados brazos masculinos... que parecían propietarios de su cadera

-ya veo y tengo en vista una buena presa-dice burlón mientras Momoko hace cara...la otra vampiresa estaba por sonreír cuando brick alza a Momoko yéndose de ahí...

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunta Momoko algo nerviosa, por ver a Brick saltar de edificio a edificio como si supiera a donde iba

-ya veras-dice burlón...saltando cuando llegan a un hotel...pero de 5 estrellas donde la luz se había ido, por efecto colateral de him... y era iluminado por la luna desde la ventana...

Momoko ve todo un poco asombrada... la ciudad se veía algo hermosa y aterradora a la vez... cuando siente los labios de Brick posicionarse en su hombro desnudo... mientras las manos viriles recorrían su vientre ascendiendo hasta sus pechos...

-Brick... no podemos...- dice Momoko cerrando los ojos al sentir como él besaba sus hombros su espalda... empezando a desajustar el corsé que llevaba

-quien dice...-dice pícaro mientras sube a su cuello besándolo entre suaves mordidas...ya sacando los últimos elásticos del corsé...

Momoko suspira... cuando siente que el corsé cae al suelo... dejando expuestos sus pechos... tapándolos por inercia... sonrojándose al máximo por la mirada asombrada de él...

-Brick... yo...- el rojo se acerca y quita las manos de ella... haciendo que sus pechos reboten un poco por el contacto... haciendo a Brick sonrojar y sonreír...pasando la lengua por sus labios

-jee- sonríe pícaro mientras Momoko retrocede algo nerviosa sentándose en la cama de la pieza...mientras brick sube una mano por su vientre hasta uno de sus senos rozándolo con los dedos..

haciendo que estos reaccionen poco a poco poniéndose duros...-Brick no pode...- Momoko calla al ser besada por él...

-yo digo que si...-dice el rojo mientras los presiona con un poco mas de fuerza comenzando a masajearlos en círculos degustando la boca de esta...

Momoko empieza a desvestirlo a él también, abriendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa viendo su torso desnudo bajando su mirada inconscientemente entre besos hacia su ingle viendo algo ejem apretado, sonrojándose al instante al notar como "dracula" le miraba burlón alzando una ceja. La pelirroja se pone como un tomate queriendo chillarle pero brick le calla el grito besándola con fuerza, resulto una interesante noche después de todo, mas por sus reacciones mientras este se emocionaba cada vez más... sintiendo las manos de ella en su torso ya desnudo delineando su abdomen.

-dime rosadita, que gustan los dulces? -dice burlón besando cuello...

-adivina que, a mi también-dice mientras saca de una canasta de postres del hotel que justo estaba por ahí...un tarro de crema en aerosol...

-Ammm... ¿qué vas hacer con eso...?- pregunta Momoko cuando siente que sus pezones son bañados con esta... dibujando una linda que iba directo a su vientre...

-Brick...- susurra... empujándola... haciendo que caiga y empiece lamer la crema hasta quitarla de unos de sus senos... mientras esta empieza a gemir, haciendo que la excitación de él crezca

-jee- rie el rojo mientras los lame mordiéndolos un poco...con sus colmillos pero sin dañarlos...sintiendo el sabor dulce de la crema. Mientras masajea el pezón limpio...sintiendo jadeos de la chica...

Momoko tampoco se iba a quedar atrás lo empuja y se sienta encima de él... empezando a rozar sus sexos... dándole una hermosa vista Brick... mientras este aprieta sus senos, y siente su miembro latir tomando sus senos lamiendo perverso y burlón de ver como actúa la

"rosadita"...acariciando su vientre con una mano...entreteniendo la otra con el seno de la chica...

Momoko arquea su espalda, debido a las estimulaciones que le estaba dando el chico

-Pensé.. que no te agradaba...- dice Momoko entre jadeos... sintiendo el sudor empezando a escurrir por su cuerpo

-mm..mentí-dice como si nada sin dejar de hacer lo propio..- soy un chico malo, recuerdas-dice perverso mordisqueando el pezón erecto a más no poder.

Brick comienza a sentir varios espasmo al igual que ella, se le estaba haciendo adictivo

bajando una mano entre caricias a la entrepierna de ella acariciando su sexo sobre la ropa interior sosteniendo su cadera besando su vientre sonriendo por el sonrojo y gemidos de ella ante las sensaciones

-jee-rie burlón mientras gira quedando sobre ella lamiendo su vientre sintiendo leves temblores de la heroína...

Momoko abre por inercia sus piernas... haciendo que Brick se sonroje... no es que no haya estado con una chica antes, claro que no. Sólo que nunca se imagino estar con ella...

brick sigue tocando esa zona con sus dedos deslizando la ropa interior volviendo a su labor rozando sus labios sintiéndolo húmedos mientras se relame los colmillos descendiendo entre besos a ese lugar. haciendo que Momoko sienta el aliento de el en ese lugar tan privado sonrojándola

-No... Brick... ahí no... por favor...- dice Momoko casi suplicándole, demasiado avergonzada

-jee espera y veraz- sonríe perverso mientras olfateando...cuando por instinto comenzando a lamer despacio los labios de sin dejar de mover sus dedos sosteniendo con una mano la pierna de la chica manteniéndola abierta..

Momoko empieza a gritar debido al insoportable calor que sentía en esos momentos...

-Aahh Brick...- pone sus manos en la cabeza del chico empujándolo un poco más, nunca creyó que se podría sentir de esa manera con su enemigo, arqueando la espalda entre suaves jadeos que subían el ego de brick por la luna.

Al cabo de un rato Momoko se aferra con fuerza a sus pelos emitiendo un gruñido agudo al venirse respirando agitada, que si su corazón latiera estará a mil por hora, con su dracula relamiéndose esto estuvo bueno y aun no venia la mejor parte.

-ahh brick-dice la vampiresa sintiendo como el pelirrojo subía entre besos mordidas por su vientre hasta estamparle un fogoso beso haciendo que se aferre a su espalda correspondiendo mas que excitada cuando abre los ojos sintiendo algo rozar su intimidad, ejem algo duro, sonrojándose para diversión del chico.

-jee aun falta lo mejor, rosita-dice sonriendo con su mejores colmillos profundizando el beso bajando a su cuello besándolo sin poderse contener de morderlo haciendo que Momoko se estremezca reaccionando mordiéndole también con aquella comezón al sentir sus intimidades ahí rozándose causando un leve temblor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel y PerFecTHeLL

Cap7: la pelea

Mientras en un edificio cercano...cierta bruja y lobo miraban la escena con una larga vista

-mm…Valla y decía que no le gustaba...recuerda regalarle ese libro, urgente-dice zoka mirando burlona

-Quien lo diría... jajaja ese idiota tanto que se quejaba de la súper tonta rosa...- dice Butch riéndose... mientras ve la escena, algo incrédulo de que ese sea su hermano

-si jee lo único malo es que no le podremos joder directamente sabría que lo espiamos pero podemos dar indirectas-dice burlona..

-See... eso es lo único bueno... -dice Butch cuando calla

De repente sintiendo una aura negra, abrasándose a sí misma con un escalofrió recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, solo un ser podía causar eso en ella y no era el mas querido…girando su rostro automáticamente hacia su compañero.

Butch...-dice zoka viendo su silencio...

-viejo no me jodas...reacciona-dice al verlo en trance...agarrándose la cabeza

-Zoka... busca a Kaoru y a Zein... - Zoka se le queda mirando sorprendida...-¡Rápido!- grita Butch, sintiendo la presencia de Him, rondando cerca de ahí

-lo hare pero no te dejare solo...-dice seria mientras le quita las manos del rostro haciendo que la mire- menos con ese maniático así que vamos los dos -dice seria...

-Bien... pero hazlo... creo que esta vez no me qui...- cuando escuchan un grito... muy conocido de cierta súper poderosa azul

-¡Kaoru!- grita Miyako, al ver a su amiga ser atrapada por un monstruo con tentáculos

-¡Déjame...! ¡Estúpido demonio!- grita Kaoru, golpeando la masa negra en forma de tentáculos... haciendo que sus puños se hundan... en esta...

-Maldición! Zein!- grita Kaoru, al ver a su primo dentro de la extraña cosa negra inconsciente...

-ese hijo de perra-dice zoka mientras ve la escena a lo lejos...- ahora si ese demonio del carajo se la gano-dice zoka mientras butch gruñe...molesto transformando su escoba en una hoz...

-Kaoru...- dice Butch cuando siente un dolor en su pecho...

-No interferirás con mis planes...-se escucha la voz de Him alrededor...

-¡Déjala en paz!- dice Butch... parándose, haciendo fuerza intentando no doblegarse al dolor...

-butch..-dice kaoru mientras forcejea...

Su cuerpo se va hundiendo poco a poco en la masa...-¡Déjame! Zein! ¡Despierta...!-grita Kaoru al ver a su primo empezando a desaparecer...

-¡Maldición!- intenta saltar Butch hacia ellos pero algo le carcomía sus fuerzas

-ahhg grr demonios-dice zoka entre no abandonar a butch y rescatar a zein...mordiéndose el labio...sentía mucho afecto por ambos y para su suerte him sabia eso...

-Jajajaja... descuida, pequeña... no te esfuerces tanto, tú sabes quién gana la guerra dentro de ti...- dice Him, mientras solo muestra sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en color rojo... haciendo desaparecer mas rápido a Zein

-maldito, hijo de perra-dice zoka furiosa...mirando de reojo a butch suspirando frustrada...corriendo hacia el tomando su rostro- escúchame bien, se fuerte y no te doblegues o te pateare el trasero hasta que reacciones donde mierda que estés, volveré -dice seria mientras le da un beso rápido en la mejilla saliendo corriendo para donde zein...aun entre la disyuntiva y el odio hacia him

-bien aquí voy-dice mientras se tira entre la oscuridad cortando los tentáculo con su hoz usando su aura negra para contrarrestar...tratando de llegar donde zein...

-¡que despiertes pedazo de inútil, santurrón de miércoles!-dice mientras forcejea

-No te esfuerces cariño... él no podrá despertar si yo no lo permito...- dice Him, oprimiendo el pecho de Zein cortándole la respiración

**En tanto en el hotel los rojos…**

-Algo pasa...- dice Momoko empujando a Brick, haciendo que este se caiga de la cama

-him-dice automáticamente mas que molesto -ese bastardo-dice mientras se viste rápido...entre gruñidos

-Bueno, creo que no se pudo hacer... así que ni modo...- dice Momoko, poniéndose el corsé, a pesar de todo sonriendo burlona, por saber que causaba el enojo del rojo

**En el campo de batalla**

Zein empezó a gemir de dolor, al sentir como Him... oprimía su corazón... al igual que a Butch...

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡basta!- grita Kaoru al ver como Butch escupía sangre Him se detiene... haciendo que los dos saquen sangre de su boca

-ve-dice zoka mientras lanza la hoz cortando el tentáculo que tenia a kaoru mirándola desde la oscuridad...sonriendo...ya con la mirada decía todo...

-te..Tengo !ahg¡-dice zoka llegando a tocar a zein mientras se sujeta de su muñeca...jalándolo hacia ella...tocando su sangre, notándola contaminada por la maldad de him..como carajo llego a eso, zein no era enteramente santo pero no era del tipo de persona que him controlaría así...

-demonio de mierda-dice molesta mientras suspira concentrándose soltando una lagrima...mientras comienza a absorber la oscuridad del cuerpo de zein...dándole algo de dolor mordiéndose el labio por las sensaciones de ahogo...expandiendo el absorbe hacia la misma criatura...debilitándola...

el tigre siente como si lo que le oprimía el pecho aflojara el agarre...abriendo apenas los ojos viendo a zoka en transe con sus ojos completamente negros..Separándola de golpe

-¿Que paso? Zoka... ¿estas... llorando?- pregunta Zein algo confundido... -¿estoy muerto verdad?- dice riéndose nervioso

-casi..tsk- dice escupiendo algo de sangre por la presión de la oscuridad en su cuerpo...

aun con los ojos negros...mientras unos símbolos se van dibujando en su piel...

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice Zein asustado... mientras ve a su alrededor rodeado de esa masa, cargando a Zoka en cuestión de segundos y sacándola de ahí...

-zein...aléjate...por favor...-dice zoka mientras siente dolor..Viendo como kaoru intentaba ayudar a butch...que no reaccionaba en trance...mientras los signos en su piel brillan..soltando unas lagrimas...

-¿Que te pasa? dime...- dice Zein, empezando a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-si llego a perder el control por favor golpéame tan fuerte como puedas, pero fíjate que butch y los otros estén bien...dale una patada en las bolas por mí a him-dice zoka mientras grita con dolor y furia absorbiendo al monstruo en su aura...abrasándose a si misma en trance...haciendo aparecer dos pares unas alas negras tipo dragón de su espalda haciéndole contra a him...

Mientras butch siente que la presión en su pecho era liberada...

-!butch¡-dice kaoru al verlo que sus ojos volvían a ser verdes...

-¿Kaoru? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Butch agarrándola por los hombros... haciendo como si a él no le hubiera pasado nada

-si, algo moreteada pero si...que te paso estabas que no respirabas-dice kaoru mientras le toma el rostro...

-dacias cosas que no entendía...luego zoka me libero y..-dice mientras jala a butch esquivando un bloque de cemento por el enojo de him...

cuando el lobo mira a la bruja recordando lo último que le dijo..

-¬¬ gr maldito him-kaoru

-Mmm... Zoka... debemos ayudarla...- dice Butch-Debe haber algo que le este dando fuerza a Him últimamente no puede aparecer en la tierra sin ayuda de un objeto... no sé algo... que lo tele transporte a este mundo...- dice Butch buscando con la mirada algo... cualquier cosa que irradiara con fuerza la energía oscura

-momento...lobo recodar objeto, museo robar, estar presencia de him-dice boomer tan rápido como puede...- brick decir ser imaginación...objeto romper...lanzar a basurero-dice el rubio mientras miyako lo sostiene

el objeto era una antigua mascara del periodo de him en la era Edo...que ellos la consideraron basura rompiéndola tirándola por ahí...

-¿Que es eso?- pregunta Miyako, al ver como su "esposo" sacaba la máscara apestando más de lo normal

-¡Ustedes trajeron eso aquí!- grita Kaoru, tratando de controlarse... se llevaron meses buscando la mascara... y por primera vez las chicas supe poderosas fallaron en la búsqueda

-Son unos idiotas...-dice Kaoru, cuando levanta a Butch y baja hasta donde estaba Miyako...

-vender internet-dice boomer algo nervioso...

-No ¿saben lo que es esto verdad? Argh! ¡pero yo que digo! si ustedes nunca agarran un maldito libro tan siquiera solo por curiosidad... en fin... ¿Miyako donde rayos esta Momoko?- dice Kaoru, haciendo que la rubia salte debido al tono de voz de la verde

-¡Aquí estoy!- grita Momoko llegando, y viendo todo el desastre...

-Bueno, al menos eso fue rápido... dame eso- dice arrebatándole la máscara a Boomer

dice Kaoru

-esa cosa...no les dije que la tiraran a la basura, que no servía para venderla-dice brick molesto...- y que le pasa a zoka-dice al verla en ese estado...

-pero querer PlayStation 3 recordar.-dice boomer mientras butch suspira rabioso golpeándolo...para que se callara

-par de idiotas...la pudimos haber robado¡ esa cosa es una porquería-dice molesto el vampiro

-¡Chicas!- dice Ken, yendo hasta ellas...

-¡Por fin!-dice Momoko...-Ken! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-La casa no me dejaba salir... tomen...-dice Ken, arrojándoles sus cinturones, perfeccionados...

-Bien, chicas... hora de salvar el día...- dice Momoko como siempre en tono de liderazgo poniéndose su cinturón esperando que funciones...

-Hora de patear traseros...- dice Kaoru poniéndose su cinturón, mientras se va junto con sus amigas... si resultaba la transformación... bueno, alguien podría verlas...

Yendo tras unos arbustos transformándose... haciendo que su traje cambie por completo debido a la transformación monstruosa... xD... ahora con un pantalón pesquero negro, un chaleco negro y un top del color correspondiente... con una tela amarrada a su cintura de su mismo color...

y tenis negros

-grrr se qui..eren apurar...-dice zoka mientras se tensiona mordiendo su labio sangrándolo ...sintiendo que se ahogaba del esfuerzo de contener la energía comenzando crear un leve temblor...creando otro par de alas envolviéndose mientras zein se asusta de verdad al verla mas pálida...

-qué carajo que pasa a zoka?-dice brick nervioso al verla

-guau inmensa aura negra, aura negra guau-dice Poochie mareándose

-Listo... Bien, no sé que rayos le paso a nuestros trajes... pero creo que así me gustan más... ahora comencemos... -dice Momoko poniéndose las tres en triangulo en el cielo... aun conservaban sus características de monstruo...

Momoko levita la mascara envolviéndola con un aura rosa... y sus ojos toman un brillo de su respectivo color...

-papa...zoka-dice ken...sosteniendo a Poochie desmayado

-Zein, haz lo que te dijo Zoka...- dice Kaoru enojada dirigiéndose a su primo... cuando este comprende inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer...

Miyako es iluminado por su rayo de luz azul, haciendo que sus ojos cobren el brillo de su color... Kaoru voltea era su turno...

Zein se impulsa contra Zoka y hace que un ataque... que es esquivado por ella, golpeándolo...

-Zoka... punto débil de Zoka...- empieza a pensar Zein, cuando...-Lo tengo...- dice Zein... cerrando los ojos empezando a crear una visión de la tía de Zoka... un nuevo poder secreto del chico comenzando a aletear para elevarse...

-grr ¬¬ -zoka en transe mientras lanza de sus alas esferas de oscuridad que explotan...

-butch intenta calmar a zoka-dice brick mientras esquiva las esferas..

Si genio... y¿ cómo lo hago? Tú sabes cómo es ella cuando se enoja...- dice Butch...-¿Qué rayos intenta hacer ese idiota?- dice Butch esquivando una roca, que había volado hacia el

-!aagr¡-dice zoka mientras el suelo tiembla...lanzando varias esferas...a su "tía" mientras se conecta con sus propio poderes...haciendo que el cielo es oscurezca...haciendo titilar la electricidad..

-no sé..Pero has algo, la conoces mejor que nosotros-dice brick saltando...

-proteger novia..no tocar-dice boomer recibiendo unas esferas dirigidas a miyako...

Siendo tirado unos metras a tras

-Boomer...- grita Miyako

-Concéntrate... burbuja...-dice Kaoru, haciendo que de sus manos aparezca una bola de energía color verde

-si-dice miyako preocupada por el rubio...volando

-papa, que le pasa a zoka?-dice ken escondido atrás de la camioneta

-Al parecer... tiene conexión con Him, un contacto con su sangre...- dice el profesor, después empezando a reír como loco... después de todo... podía controlarse sólo un poco

-¿Listas chicas?- dice Momoko apuntando su energía rosa... a la máscara, la cual levitaba en medio de ellas...

-si-dice miyako mientras concentra energía celeste...

Cuando la máscara llama a zoka...mientras brilla...en un color rojo...todos los que caminaban por ahí, salen volando... otros se agarraban de los postes...

-¡Ahora...!- dice Kaoru, y disparan contra la máscara haciendo que se cree una gran explosión... Zoka cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, al sentir como la energía era expulsada agresivamente de su cuerpo

zoka es impulsada por la explosión...mientras sus alas van desapareciendo entre las sensaciones chocantes de dolor...casi estrellándose contra una pared...cuando alguien la agarra...

-Hmp grr baka demonio-dice en un murmuro mientras escupe sangre recobrando un poco la conciencia...

-¿Estas bien...?- dice Zein, quitándole unas mechas de su rostro

-si estar bien, es dolorida, desangrada y con una jaqueca terrible, si estoy bien-dice suspirando...sintiendo adolorido su cuerpo...

-Jeje... ps veo que tu sentido del humor sarcástico no ha sido afectado, creo que todo estará bien...-dice Zein apegándola un poco más a su pecho, cuando ambos sienten, el cambio en su rostro y cuerpo... viendo a todos que vuelven a la normalidad...

Menos los trajes de las chicas... que aun seguían siendo negros, pero sus rostros eran nuevamente humanos

-Mis manos...-dice Kaoru quitándose las garras... y sonriendo...

-ya puedo hablar…!normal¡ !siii¡- boomer feliz cuando nota a Miyako acercarse, algo tímida... dándole un beso en los labios agradecida de recibir ese ataque por ella.-jee soy feliz-dice con sonrisa de bobo haciendo que miyako ríe divertida

-muchas gracias Boomy-dice contenta abrasándolo con el rubio dejándolo rojo y con a sonrisa de bobo que no le alcanzaba la cara.


End file.
